terror amazonas
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: 3 hijos perfectos, con 2 padres perfectos que quieren regresar lo pródigo de la vida que les tocó, será suficiente para que adopten a 4 hermosas chiquillas, que sacarán lo peor de sus hijos y pondrán el palacio, patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hoooola chicas! Bienvenidas al nuevo proyecto ¡espero lo disfruten!.

Nació de una idea de un fic llamado enredados, que es mío, por cierto y quise ampliarla,

Hoy he estado muy activa, creo que tengo un exceso de energía creativa jejejeje.

¡espero me tengan mucha paciencia!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial RVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, procuro que mis personajes favoritos brillen.

Terror amazona.

La adopciónn.

Los príncipes Li, eran 3 niños adorados, 3 niños felices, en suma, 3 niños con grandes padres, el mayor Diamante, de 15 años, el intermedio Zafiro, de 12 años y la pequeña Black Lady, que todos conocían como Rini, de 8 años, no había en Némesis, chicos mas felices que ellos, ni padres mas orgullosos que los reyes Diamante y Cristal, todo era paz, amor y alegría.

Un día, que la reina había acostado a sus 3 tesoros, fue al dormitorio que compartía con su marido, lo encontró sentado en la cama pensando.

¿Qué te pasa mon amour?. Le preguntó ella –Cris, he estado pensando, que somos tan afortunados en todo, tenemos un hermoso palacio, un trabajo maravilloso, un nivel económico estable y opulento, unos hijos maravillosos, sencillos, humlides, que ven a la gente por su alma, antes de su cartera, aunque lo primero es indispensable, lo segundo es importante, tenemos tantas cosas maravillosas, te tengo a ti, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi todo, pero aún así…siento que no es suficiente. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿Pog qué lo dices mon amour?. Preguntó ella abrazándolo y besándolo –porque siento que no le he dado suficiente a la creación, al mundo, a todos, princesa…reina, quiero hacer algo mas, un favor que me llene, que demuestre que…puedo hacer algo mas directamente por alguien que por millones de personas sin nombre. Ella asintió.

-quegido ¿has pensado en adoptag?. Preguntó la reina.

\- ¿adoptar hermosa?. Preguntó el rey –oui, es una manega de ayudag a alguien y cambiag una vida. Meditó la cuestión señalada por su mujer.

-la verdad…es que no…los niños ¿Qué dirán?. Preguntó el rey Diamante.

Segugo les encanta la idea, los niños son muy sociables, mi amiga Camille, me dijo que el otgo día, llegagon unos amazonas niños de Bed Moon, que su planeta había sido aggazado, solo sobgeviviegon los pequeños menoges de 7 años, todos esos niños ¡pobgecitos amour!. Exclamó la reina Cristal.

Está bien tesoro mío, iremos al horfanato mañana. Dijo el rey, la reina le hechó los brazos al cuello muy feliz.

-je t'aime!. Le exclamó al oído –moi aussi. Le dijo el con la misma emoción reflejada en su mirada y en sus gestos.

Al día siguiente, tras dejar alos niños en la escuela, los reys fueron al horfanato madre dulce, donde los esperaba Camille, la amiga de la reina.

-hola Mante, hola Cris ¡que gusto verlos!. Exclamó la hermosa mujer negra, de ojos azules y cabellos azules, que era la flamante directora del horfanato.

-hola querida Camille. Dijo Cristal –un placer volver a verte querida. Dijo el rey Diamante.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?. Preguntó la mujer –Mante y yo, queremos adoptag. Dijo la reina.

-oh Cris, que dulce. Dijo Camille - ¿de que edad lo quieren?¿recién nacido?¿de meses?. Preguntó, los soberanos negaron.

-no, no, en realidad o queremos de 8 años. Dijo el rey Diamante tranquilamente –los padres no suelen pedir chicos grandes. Dijo Camille con interés.

-nosotros tenemos ya 3 niños grandes, no nos importa. Dijo el rey, la reina asintió.

-bien, andando, vamos a ver alos chicos. Dijo Camille, los reyes asintieron y se fueron al patio.

Los niños, se quedaron callados al ver a los extraños, la mayoría sabía quienes eran y se acercaron a ellos, buscando los favores de los soberanos, ellos fueron muy dulces y cálidos con todos, Cristal miró de repente, algo que brillaba en el cielo, como un trozo de rubí.

-quegido ¿Qué es eso?. Le preguntó al rey, el lo miró –una bola de billar. Respondió –no le haga caso majestad. Dijo una niña de 2 trenzas halándole el vestido.

-esas son las nuevas, odiosas, nunca nos dejan jugar con esos juegetes. Dijo la pequeña haciendo morritos.

-ju. Gue. Tes. Querida, ju. Gue. Tes. Dijo la reina con calma, modulando la palabra, la niña sonrió y la repitió, la reina asintió, la cargó y le dio un besito.

-amor, vamos a verlos. Dijo el rey, la pelimorada asintió y siguió a su marido, en un lado del patio, encontraron un abanico de colores, eran las bolas de billar, que revoloteaban como mariposas, la reina sonrió, todos los amazonas, niños y niñas, la miraban sin expresión, la bola de billar roja, siguió su camino y los reyes la siguieron, eran 4 chicas, las que estaban bajo un árbol abrazadas, las bolas de billar, intentaban consolarlas sin obtener resultados, puesto que lo único que se oía eran una serie de sollozos intercalados con las palabras "papá" y "mamá", la reina se agachó detrás de la pelirroja, esta, se dio la vuelta al sentir una mano femenina en su hombro.

-hola quegida. saludó la reina, la pelirroja no dijo nada, le colgaba un moquillo por la nariz, la reina extrajo de su bolso un pañuelo y se lo puso a la altura de la nariz, la pequeña sopló, ella le sonrió, se sentó en el suelo, la pelirroja se sentó en su regazo.

\- ¿como te llamas cagiño?. Le preguntó –BezBez. Dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-BezBez, yo soy Cristal ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?. Preguntó –tenemos una semana. Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿tenemos?. Preguntó el rey Diamante –ellas son mis hermanas, ZereZere, JunJún y ParaPara, solo tiene 6 años y pasó esto y no…no tenemos casa…ni familia. BezBez rompió a llorar de inmediato, Cristal acarició su larga cabellera pelirroja.

-escuché lo que pasó en tu casa. Dijo por fin –mamá y papá están muertos, todos muertos, porque ella robó el cristal. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Cómo salieron de allí?. Preguntó el rey con curiosidad.

-las mellizas Aissimerta nos sacaron de allí a todos, lo pagaron con sus vidas. Explicó BezBez.

\- ¿no te gustaría teneg un hogag?. Preguntó la reina –no tenemos padres, no podemos tener uno. Dijo BezBez.

-eso no es verdad. Dijo el rey sentándose al lado de su mujer, la mas pequeña, corrió a sus brazos y se sepultó en el, se veía que la bola de billar sufría mucho por no poder consolar a su dueña.

-nosotros podemos ser sus padres si nos dejan. Dijo el rey acariciando la espalda de la nniña.

-ParaPara quiere saber si están los reyes seguros de eso. Dijo la pequeña, BezBez, JunJún y ZereZere, ahogaron un grito al escuchar las palabras de su hermanita.

-si mi niña, lo haremos. Dijo el rey con calma, la reina asintió –segugo que si, quegemos que sean pagte de la familia. Dijo, las 4 los miraron y se miraron, ZereZere y JunJún, se acercaron a ellos, la peli rosa, se sentó en las piernas de la reina junto a BezBez y la peliverde, en las del rey, Camille, tenía la boca abierta, en la semana, que los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis llevaban allí, habían rechazado mas gente y estropeado mas moviliario que ninguno de los demás niños.

-Nix, lo veo y no lo creo. Murmuró la peliazul al ver, como los reyes se la llevaban con las niñas, ellas, se sentían a gusto, ellos, igual.

-chicos, tenemos que hablar. Dijo Camille –entonces ¿pueden adoptarnos a las 4?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-así es, podemos y lo haremos. Dijo el rey Diamante con calma –así es, lo hagemos. Dijo la reina Cristal con emoción, las niñas, los dejaron ponerse de pie.

\- ¡los estaremos esperando!. Exclamó el cuarteto feliz.

Mante, Cris. Dijo Camille mirándolos –esas niñas son de lo peor, traviesas, groseras, irrespetuosas. Siguió Camille ennumenrando su lista de defectos.

-solo tienen una semana aquí. Dijo el rey con calma –y en esa semana, han destruído mas cosas que el resto de nuestros niños. Apuntó la exuberante negra con filo.

-es pogque no las entienden segugo. Dijo Cristal con calma.

-a que intentaron separarlas de sus bolas de billar, o forzarlas a compartirlas. Dijo el rey, Camille se coloreó un poco.

-si…lo intentamos porque las bolas de billar, están consideradas como armas. Explicó –será en tu reglamento. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-las quegemos. Dijo Cristal, Camille asintió –sepan que si las tienenn no las pueden regresar. Dijo la peliazul.

-descuida, son niñas, no zapatos que como no te quedan,dejas a la primera. Dijo el rey con calma pero con filo en sus palabras.

-excelente, vamos por los papeles. Dijo Camille yendo hacia otra oficina, los reyes la siguieron con calma.

Phanton y Darlet, se habían quedado a cargo de sus sobrinos, los cuales, jugaban con el pequeño Danton y la pequeña Parlet.

¿Qué están haciendo nuestros padres padrino?. Preguntó Diamante un poco aburrido,Phanton sonrió.

No lo se hijo, no tengo idea. Mintió el hombre cuarentón de manera descarada.

-no es que me aburra. Siguió el príncipe peliceleste –sinó que la curiosidad te mata cariño. Dijo su tía.

Así es. Dijo el príncipe –ya te enterarás ahijado, de eso, no me queda ninguna duda. Dijo Phanton animados mientras los niños, seguían en lo suyo.

Cuando los reyes, volvieron a casa, sus hijos los asediaron con preguntas, los 6 fueron al jardín.

-papi, mami ¿Dónde estubieron todo el día?. Preguntó Rini.

-haciendo algo maravilloso. Dijo el rey - ¿salvaste algún planeta?. Preguntaron Diamante y Zafiro a coro.

-no tanto, pero si algo. dijo el rey contento.

-cagiño, los vas a matag de impaciencia. Dijo Cristal –está bien querida, ya les digo. Dijo El rey.

-van a tener hermanitas. Anunció el padre orgulloso, los 3 miraron a la reina.

-mami ¿estás embarazada?. Preguntaron a cano los niños –no quegidos, vamos a adoptag. Ls rostroos de Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady se llenaron de conmoción y confusión.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero que todas estén de lo mejor, que hayan tenido un gran sábado y demás, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Es difícil para muchos adoptar, mas difícil es asumirlo para los hijos, aunque se hable mucho, cuando hay miedo, hay que superarlo, y estos 7 chiquillos, deberán hacerlo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un simpático REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero hacerlas reír un poco y que se diviertan viendo el crecimiento de esta nueva familia.

La llegada de las hermanitas.

¿adoptar?. Preguntaron Diamante y Zafiro como si nada, Rini los miró desvalida - ¿es que no nos quieren?. Preguntó la mas pequeña - ¿tan malos hijos hemos sido?. Preguntó Zafiro.

Nada de eso mi cielo. Dijo el rey Diamante - ¡por que quieren cambiarnos por unas desconocidas!¡por que!. Rugió Diamante con ira, Rini se abrazó a Zafiro y ambos comenzaron a llorar.

¡por Nix Gabriel!¡no es lo que piensas!. Exclamó el rey - ¡pagen ya!¡detengan este escándalo!. Exclamó la reina, los 3 niños lloraron mas aún.

\- ¡hemos sido muy afortunados!. Exclamó el rey – ¡no queremos hermanitas adoptadas!. Dijo Zafiro entre sollozos.

\- ¡ojalá te hubieras embarazado!. Exclamó Diamante, Rini, solo lloraba.

\- ¡esta no era la idea!. gritó su padre - ¡basta todos!. Añadió Phanton entrando junto a Darlet.

\- ¡niños!¡alto!. gritó Darlet, los reyes estaban enojados, pero no eran comparado a los niños, que seguían llorando desvalidos.

Niños, tienen que entenderlo. Dijo Phanton –sus padres solo quieren regresar en algo la vida que ha sido tan espléndida con todos. Explicó ccon calma el pelimorado.

\- ¡podría comprarnos mas juguetes!. Exclamó Diamante - ¡o comprarse una perrera!. Exclamó Black Lady.

¡no adoptar a niñas raras!. Exclamó Zafiro llorando, Phanton los miró, como los 3 se tomaron de las manos y se fueron, los reyes se abrazaron.

Pensé que la idea les encantagía. Dijo la reina, el rey suspiró.

Yo igual mon amour. Dijo - ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Darlet con calma, solo escuchamos sus gritos.

No lo se, solo se pusieron así sin razón. Dijo el rey Diamante –creo que tienen miedo de que los olviden. Dijo Phanton.

¡como se les ocurre eso!¡son nuestros niños!. Exclamaron los reyes a coro –el miedo no elige que proyectar. Dijo Darlet –simplemente lo proyecta. Agregó Phanton.

-vayan a ver todo lo que deben alistar, nosotros hablaremos con los niños. Dijo Phanton.

-te lo encargamos mucho. Dijeron Diamante y Cristal.

Pierdan cuidado, ya, váyanse. Dijo Darlet con calma, los reyes salieron.

Sabes amor, creo que esto ya no es buena idea. dijo Phanton.

-igual yo cielo, lo creo. Dijo Darlet con calma.

Los reyes se dedicaron a supervisar las 4 habitaciones, los príncipes mirando todo con rencor, intentaron sabotearlos, no llegaron demasiado lejos, pues, Phanton y Darlet los detuvieron, pasó una semana, entre una cosa y otra,los niños se negaron a ir al colegio, por temor de encontrarse desplazados al regresar pero, ni con todas las rabietas y berrinches del planeta, disuadieron a sus padres de que los enviaran, el día de la firma de los papeles, todos se levantaron temprano como cosa rara, los reyes, llevaron a los niños al colegio y de ahí, al horfanato, fue una escena incómoda, como todas las mañanas, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, no dieron muestra de haber escuchdo las familiares expresiones de sus padres de: ten un buen día, pórtate bien y te amo, solo se bajaron de la camioneta, tomados de la mano y dando un portazo.

Diamante, cgeo que esto no es buena idea. dijo la mujer, el suspiró –hay amour, creo que tienes razón, pero, ya nos comprometimos con las niñas y nuestros hijos, deben dejar ser malcriados. Dijo el peliceleste con calma.

-no se si sean malcriados, o si tienen tanto miedo de pegdegnos, que. Comenzó la reina –Cris,se que es difícil, pero ellos deben respetar nuestra desisión, porque no los cambiaremos, pero tampoco podemos dejar que ellos decidan nuestra vida, es un sueño, tuyo y mío. Dijo el rey deteniendo la camioneta y tomándole el mentón a su esposa.

-es nuestro anelo. Ella asintió cerrando los ojos –oui mon amour. Dijo cuando el beso se hubo terminado, el rey asintió y reemprendió la marcha.

Al llegar al horfanato, fueron recibidos por Camille - ¿todo bien en casa?. Preguntó la deslumbrante negra con desafío.

-excelente, muchas gracias, nuestros hijos son un cielo. Dijo el rey Diamante mintiendo de manera descarada, con una sonrisa tan llena de carisma, que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, su esposa sonrió.

\- ¿donde están las pequeñas?. Preguntó, Camille hizo un gesto de seguimiento y comenzó a caminar, los reyes, la siguieron, llegaron a lo que en el horfanato se conocía, como la sala de la nueva vida, ahí, esparaban los niños a sus padres, solo con el personal, para despedirse de ellos, cuando Camille y los reyes entraron, vieron a las 4 bolas de billar, revolotear con insistencia, los reyes sonrieron, Camille solo hizo un gesto de cabeza.

-bueno chicas. Dijo solemne la directora del horfanato –este es el momento de la despedida. Las 4 la miraron sin expresión BezBez se acercó a ella.

-no la extrañaremos ni a usted, ni a las brujas de sus ayudantes. Dijo –sobretodo cuando nos quisieron quitar nuestras bolas de billar. Agregó JunJún.

-claro, eso no fue peor como cuando esos mocosos creían que eran juguetes. Dijo ZereZere –ParaPara espera sinceramente que Camille no tenga hijos. Dijo la mas pequeña.

-después de todo, fue muy mala con ParaPara y sus hermanas, no entendiendo que ParaPara y sus hermanas, son distintas al resto de los niños que la señora Camille cuida. Las 4 bolas de billar, se lanzaron en tropel y le dieron 4 estupendos golpes a Camille en

\- ¡niñas!la cabeza. . exclamó el rey reconociendo actitudes de su propio hijo mayor en esas 4 niñas, que lo miraron.

-es lo mas sincero que le hemos dicho. Dijo JunJún –nos disculpamos si se oyó grosero. Dijo ZereZere.

-pero es lo que ParaPara y sus hermanas piensan. Dijo la mas pequeña, BezBez asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma acercándose a la reina que la abrazó, la bola de billar roja, se guardó en el escote de Cristal, causándole una sorpresa mayúscula.

-no se preocupe reina…mamá,la bola solo la está reconociendo. Dijo ZereZere con calma,la pelimorado asintió.

-espero que sean muy felices. Dijo Camille –seguro lo seremos. Dijeron los 5 a coro, ParaPara como siempre, se refirió a todos en tercera persona.

-vamos niñas. Dijo el rey Diamante tras haber cargado a la mas pequeña, todas asintieron en silencio, con telequinésia movieron las maletas, tras despedirse de Camille, al menos los 2 mayores.

En la camioneta, todos estaban callados, los reyes, no sabían como plantear el tsunami que se les venía encima.

-niñas, saben que nosotros ya tenemos 3 hijos. Dijo el rey Diamante con dulzura.

-lo sabemos. Dijo BezBez -2 varones y una chica de nuestra edad. Dijo JunJún.

-así es. Dijo la reina –ParaPara intuye que por las caras de los reyes, los hijos no han estado de acuerdo con esto. Los reyes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿es eso cierto?. Preguntó JunJún –así es. Dijo el rey Diamante.

-si es así ¿Por qué continuaron con esto?. Preguntó BezBez.

-pogque quegemos dagles una ggan vida y seg aggadecidos de todo lo que hemos tenido. Dijo la reina Cristal con calma, las 4 asintieron.

-pues, es un gesto dulce de su parte. Dijo ZereZere, las otras 3 sonrieron.

-lo que queremos pedirles, es que tengan paciencia con ellos y traten de llevarse bien. Las 4 los miraron.

-haremos todo lo que podamos. Dijeron las primeras 3.

-ParaPara se comportará como los príncipes se comporten con ParaPara. Dijo la pequeña, los reyes suspiraron, eso era justo.

Al llegar, las 4 se quedaron maravilladas con el inmenso jardín.

¡guau!¡es enorme!. Exclamó JunJún extaseada - ¡que hermoso!. Exclamó ZereZere emocionada.

-ParaPara lo adora. Dijo la pequeña –es verdad, es impresionante. Dijo BezBez, fuera en el camino de entrada, esperaba todo mundo, en órden de importancia, cuando los reyes se hubieron bajado junto a las niñas, un chambelán se llevó el carro hacia el garage.

-bienvenidas señoritas, soy Sims Herebo, el mayordomo de la casa, es un placer ¿Cómo se llaman las princesas?. Preguntó el señor de cabellos plateados y ojos miel, las 4 se sonrojaron,

-yo soy la princesa BezBez y ella, es Bez. Dijo señalando a la bola de billar roja, que tras salir del escote de la reina, dio una vuelta a todo mundo como para conocerlos.

-yo soy la princesa JunJún y ella, es Jun. Dijo la aludida señalando a su bola de que hizo lo mismo billar verde, que la roja.

-que impresionante. Dijo una de las mucamas.

-yo soy la princesa ZereZere y ella, es mi fiel Zere. Dijo la peli rosa mientras su bola de billar amarilla, rodeaba a todos.

-esta es Para y es la bola de billar de la princesa ParaPara. Dijo ParaPara señalándose a si misma y a su bola de billar.

-cariño ¿Por qué te refieres a ti en tercera persona?. Preguntó el rey Diamante, honestamente curioso.

-a ParaPara le gusta referirse a ParaPara en tercera persona papá. Dijo ella con calma, todos asintieron, los domésticos se presentaron tras Sims.

-es un gusto. Dijeron las 4 –no hace falta que nos llamen princesas. Dijo ZereZere un poco colorada.

-no lo hacemos tampoco, solo se usa eso en actos oficiales de la corona, por lo demás, nos llamamos todos por nuestros nombres de pila o apellidos, porque todos somos iguales. Dijo el rey con calma.

-si papá. dijeron las 4 –pog favog chicos, entren a culminag con el banquete. Dijo la reina Cristal.

Enseguida su majestad. Dijeron todos a coro, dieron un saludo y entraron al interior, los 6 se dirigieron tras su estela, en las magníficas escaleras,de brazos cruzados, esperaban Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, en orden de nacimiento y muy, muy enfadados.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden maravillosamente, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huy, berrinches, lloros, de todo, el armar de esta familia será como un comienzo universal, pero ¡vamos a ver que tal les va!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo relatos que espero que les gusten.

Discusión, síndrome de rechazo.

\- ¡ah que bien!¡llegaron las adoptadas!. Exclamó Diamante con toda la fuerza de su ira, las 4 lo miraron, mientras los reyes, se quedaban anonadados.

-oye tu ¿te crees mejor porque la vida si te dejó conservar a tus padres?. Preguntó BezBez.

-al menos no robamos padres agenos. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro, JunJún bufó.

-porque no han tenido la desgracia de ser huérfanos, sinó, ya verían. dijo la peliverde con rabia.

-no la tendremos tampoco. Dijo Black Lady –eso no lo sabes. Dijo ZereZere con helada calma.

-regresen por donde vinieron, nosotros 3 estamos bien, no queremos hermanas. Dijo Zafiro con calma.

-ParaPara cree que los príncipes son mimados y groseros, además de malcriados y superficiales y egoístas. Dijo la pequeña haciendo que todos abrieran la boca.

\- ¡como te atreves!. Le rugió Diamante amenazante - ¡no te atrevas a tocar a ParaPara gusano!. Exclamó BezBez apuntando con bola y palo al príncipe heredero, que en respuesta, sacó un rayo.

-adelante hermanita, hazlo si te atreves. Dijo Diamante con diversión.

\- ¡alto!. Rugió el rey pulverizando los poderes de su hijo - ¡basta los 7!¡son hermanos maldita sea!¡compórtense como tal!. Regañó el soberano a sus hijos.

-es nuestgo sueño y lo tienen que respetag. Dijo la reina Cristal con severidad –ellas 4, a partir de ahora son parte de la familia. Dijo el rey –y quegemos que se las tgate como tal. Dijo la reina.

-no cuentes con ello. Dijeron los 3 a coro, Zafiro sonrió.

-ni podrán heredar, son princesas por ser adoptadas. Las 4 chicas se enfadaron.

-descuida. Dijo ZereZere con falsa dulzura –tampoco queríamos heredar, nos parece mas apropiado el poder decidir nuestra vida, mírate, debes estudiar política aparte de lo que te guste porque puedes heredar. Zafiro apretó los puños, las 4 rieron con un poco de malicia.

-aparte de que quizás te conviertas en un asesino. Dijo BezBez divertida –considerando que para asegurarse de heredar, el príncipe Zafiro deberá matar al príncipe Diamante y a la princesa Black Lady. Dijo ParaPara.

\- ¡chicos!alto!. exclamó la reina Cristal, Phanton llegó.

-esto ya se está pasando de las manos. Dijo –queremos que se vayan. Dijo Diamante –no nos importa lo que hagan o donde duerman. Dijo Zafiro.

-no las queremos en nuestra casa, malditas recogidas. Dijo Rini con calma.

\- ¡Black Lady!. Exclamaron los reyes al ver como las cuarteto se abrazaron por impulso, fue cuando pasó, la bola de billar roja, golpeó a Rini en la cara, justo después de que BezBez se lanzara por ella.

\- ¡ahora verás!. Exclamó la pelirroja furibunda.

\- ¡no toques a Rini!. Exclamó Diamante lanzándose detrás de BezBez, pero JunJún lo atajó por el cuello y comenzó a apretárselo tras haberse montado de caballito.

\- ¡deja a mi hermana!¡estúpido!. gritó la peliverde, Zafiro se acercó a ayudar, pero ZereZere se lo impidió lanzándole un puñetazo del cual, quien la mirase con esas pintas, no la creía capaz.

\- ¡basta!. Rugió el rey separándolos de la mejor manera posible, con ayuda de Phanton, Darlet y Cristal, las 4 amazonas, al igual que los 4 príncipes, rompieron a llorar.

-distanciémoslos, vamos. Dijo Phanton llevándose a las niñas a una sala, mientras los reyes, se llevaban a los chicos al jardín.

Phanton se dedicó a consolar a las pequeñas –esto es mala idea, esos príncipes no nos quieren y al horfanato no pensamos ni queremos volver ¡preferimos vivir en la calle!. Dijo BezBez, Phanton suspiró.

-todo se arreglará mi niña, lo prometo. Dijo con calma, ella negó, Darlet con dulzura, consolaba a ZereZere y ParaPara, mientras Phanton, hacía lo propio con JunJún y BezBez.

-te lo prometo, están hablando por el miedo, nada mas, el terror de que los dejen y no saber como manejar esto, además, de sentir que no han sido buenos hijos, si sus padres buscan otros, no los justifico, pero los entiendo. Phanton le sonrió a las 2 pequeñas que cobijaba.

-se les pasará, con el tiempo, cuando las conozcan mejor. Dijo con calma.

-eso espero. Dijo JunJún –me gustan mucho los reyes como para perderlos. Dijo con calma ZereZere, las otras, asintieron.

-bueno, tranquilas niñas, vamos, a que se laven la cara. Dijo Darlet –hay un banquete que disfrutar y no pueden ir así ¡Cris y yo les compramos vestidos!. Exclamó la peliceleste con emoción, las 4 la miraron con esperanza y junto a ella y Phanton, fueron reconcer el resto del castillo.

Al llegar al jardín, el rey Diamante no perdió tiempo y en veloz movimiento, azotó las nalgas de sus 3 hijos en rápida suscesión.

-creía que los había educado mejor, no que serían el maldito prototipo del niño rico, por el cual, están convencidos muchos de que obligar a la gente a ser pobre es lo mejor del mundo, por el cual, muchos nos desprecian y humillan creyendo que todos somos iguales que esa pila de imbéciles ¡no puedo creer que se comporten de ese modo tan ruin!. Exclamó el rey.

\- ¡pero papá!. Exclamaron los 3 a coro -¡pero papá nada!¡con un demonio!. Exclamó el rey.

\- ¡que derecho les da a tratar así a sus nuevas hermanas!¡no puedo creer que se estén contagiando de la basofia con la que viven aquí!¡que hay de sus amistades con los ijos del chofer!¡del heladero!¡y del barrendero!¡eran puras patrañas para tenerme contento!. Exclamó el rey.

\- ¡no!. Exclamaron ellos a coro - ¡entonces!¡que demonios están haciendo!. Rugió el padre de los niños.

\- ¡defender nuestro lugar!¡ella maltrató a Rini!. Exclamó Diamante - ¡después de que tu hermana las llamara recogidas!. Exclamó el rey, la reina los miraba.

-los 3 están castigados. Dijo sin mas –sin juegos, sin clases extra, no van a hacer nada de eso, de la casa al colegio, del colegio a la casa y de esta, a las tutogías ¡no quiego sabeg mas de que maltgaten a sus hermanas!. Exclamó la soberana.

\- ¡pero ellas si pueden maltratarnos a nosotros!. Rugió Zafiro - ¡no hemos sido malos hijos!¡ustedes nos quieren cambiar por!. Pero Zafiro, nunca terminó la idea, debido al bofetón que le dieron.

-basta. Dijo la reina –ya es suficientemente malo que nos consideren escogia pog seg gicos, paga que encima, tu colabores con ese pensamiento tratando mal a las pegsonas que debes ayudag, nunca debes migag a alguien pog encima, si no es paga tendegle la mano, nunca miges a nadie pog encima del hombro, si no es paga asegugagte de que está bien ¡yo no quiego un maldito presumido!¡que no entiende que el corazón va pgimego cuando solo es amistad y luego!¡lo que la pegsona te puede dag!. Exclamó la reina enojada.

-vayan a cambiarse, hay un banquete al que ir. Dijo el rey –y no quiero ni una palabra de protesta. Agregó al ver como sus hijos abrían la boca, los príncipes no dijeron nada y se fueron hacia el interior del castillo, Cristal miró a su marido.

-Diamante quegido. Dijo –tranquila, deben salir de su zona de confort, sabbes cariño, creo que hicimos mal cuando solo los paseamos por la parte mas linda de la ciudad. La reina asintió.

-así es quegido, lo hicimos. Dijo mientras entraban al castillo.

Las 4 chicas, estaban anonadadas, al ver las 4 espléndidas habitaciones que les tocaban, una en tonos de rojo, otra de berdes, otra de amarillos y otra de azules, estaban realmente encantadas.

-y se pueden conectar por si quieren pasar mas rápido al cuarto de la otra. Dijo Phanton.

-eso es increíble, muchísimas gracias. Dijo ZereZere feliz, las 4 fueron a vestirse, Phanton y Darlet las ayudaron, cuando estubieron listas, bajaron al comedor, donde las esperaban, todos los habitantes del castillo, con la compañía de ambos, se sintieron protegidas y se sentaron, en el lado de la mesa que les correspondía mirando anonadadas, el desplieggue de utensilios, los hermanos Li, dejaron ver una maliciosa sonrisita de complacencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hoooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor ¡acá tienen ustedes!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Calentando motores para la I guerra mundial, o bueno…eso es lo que van a hacer estos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero divertirlas un rato.

3 hermanos rebeldes.

Phanton miró como las niñas, miraban los cubiertos, las bolas de billar, que flotaban como mariposas, se mostraban inquietas en igual medida que los habitantes del castillo, las miraban fascinados.

-de adentro hacia fuera. Dijo Phanton en voz baja, las 4 lo miraron.

-de adentro hacia fuera. Repitió el hombre mayor señalando la dircción dicha, las 4 asintieron.

-servilleta en el regazo. Dijo Darlet –para evitar ensuciar el vestido. Agregó, las 4 asintieron.

-muchas gracias tía Darlet, muchas gracias tío Phanton. Dijo el cuarteto a coro, los 2 mayores, asintieron.

-bien, ahora, comenzarán a servirse los alimentos. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Cómo se hace eso?. Preguntó BezBez –cuando se ve que todos ya llevan la servilleta en el regazo. Dijo Darlet, pasaron los domésticos sirviendo los alimentos, una entrada, una sopa, un plato de centro, un postre, cuando llegó este, después de haber sido una cena calmada, las 4 escucharon unas risitas.

-hermanitas. Llamó Diamante, las 4 amazonas voltearon a verlos, las bolas de billar, revoloteando.

\- ¿quieren torta?. Preguntó Diamante –no servida por ti. Dijo ZereZere.

-ah, que pena, yo insisto en servirla. Dijo lanzando una cucharada hacia la peli rosa, que Dio de lleno en su mejilla bajando por su cuello, hasta el comienzo de su vestido.

\- ¡mi vestido!. exclamó la muchacha, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡las vas a pagar!. Exclamó BezBez tomando la jarra de agua y con asombrosa puntería, la lanzó hacia Diamante, el cual, chilló por el frío del agua que chispeó a los laterales.

-esto es la guerra. Dijo Zafiro tomando su porción de torta, corrió hacia JunJún y la embarró de cabeza a pies.

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Dijo la peliverde tomando la jarra de jugo y lanzándosela al peliazul obscuro.

\- ¡chicos!¡alto!¡chicos!. exclamó el rey Diamante, Blak Lady tomó su torta y se la empastó a ParaPara en el cabello, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, la bola de billar, comenzó a atacarla, al igual que las otras bolas de billar.

\- ¡deténganse!. Exclamó el rey Diamante, los niños, se olvidaron de todo y recogieron toda la comida del resto de los comensales y se la lanzaron, aparte de los jugos, refrescos y vinos del lugar, los 7 niños, quedaron empapados los reyes, ya se habían parado.

-basta. Dijo la reina –vayan a bañagse, vuelvan acá y limpiagán todo el desastge ¡andando!. Rugió la pelimorada, Darlet se levantó.

-yo te ayudo Cris, vamos Phan. Dijo la peliceleste, el pelimorado asintió, se levantó y se llevaron a las 4 niñas para cambiarlas y volver al comedor, los reyes, hicieron exactamente lo mismo, regresaron los 7 niños al comedor y se pusieron manos a la obra con la limpieza.

Al día siguiente, los reyes llevaron a los 7 niños al colegio, con una carta para la directora Quiroba que era amiga de la reina Cristal, al llegar los 7 se bajaron de la limo, Cristal le tomó las manos a BezBez y ParaPara, el rey, hizo lo propio con Diamante y Zafiro, Black Lady se tomó de las manos de sus hermanos mayores, los reyes, se dividieron en 2, la reina fue con las chicas a la dirección.

-Cris, que gusto verte. Dijo Madeleine Quiroba, la reina la abrazó.

\- ¿estas son sus 4 hijitas nuevas?. Preguntó la exótica negra de cabellos y ojos verdes.

-así es. Dijo Cristal –ellas son: BezBez, ZereZere, JunJún y ParaPara dijo señalándo a cada una.

-chicas, yo soy la directora Madeleine Quiroba, es un placer. Las 4 asintieron haciendo gestos de cabeza, la mujer les sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué las traes a mi despacho el primer día?. Le preguntó Madeleine a Cristal sin tapujos, la segunda suspiró.

-pogque los niños, no han tenido la gespuesta que queríamos. Apuntó la soberana con tristeza –quieres que me asegure de hablar con el profesorado para que los niños no extiendan su ola de rechazo. Cristal asintió.

-así es amiga quwegida, quiego que hagas eso pog mi ¿podgás?. Preguntó Cristal.

-desde luego, considéralo hecho amiga, vamos chico… comenzó a decir Madeleine cuando la puerta se abrió.

-ya entregué a Diamante y Zafiro a sus salones, Cris ¿me acompañas a presentar a las niñas en los salones?. Preguntó, ambas mujeres lo miraron.

-lo estube pensando mucho. Dijo el rey –se me ocurrió que para espantar lo que los niños puedan hacer en el recreo tu y yo, debemos presentarlas en los salones de Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady como nuestras hijas, así: no les dejaremos márgen de acción. Las 2 mujeres, abriron mucho los ojos.

-bien pensado Mante. Dijo Madeleine –si, supe que era una buena idea. dijo el rey colocándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza, Cristal sonrió.

-bueno, andando. Dijo, ParaPara los miró.

\- ¿Quién va a presentar a ParaPara en el salón de Black Lady y ParaPara?. Preguntó la mas pequeña.

-yo. Dijo el rey –cuando termine con BezBez y JunJún.

-andando, no perdamos mas tiempo. Dijo Madeleine, todos salieron de la dirección, los reyes se dividieron y fueron hacia los salones, el primero en llegar, fue el rey Diamante.

-buenos días. dijo tras haber recibido la orden de entrar –majestad. Dijo la profesora –solo soy Diamante, vine a presentarles a mis nuevas hijas, BezBez y JunJún Li, spero que todos sean buenos con ellas, independientemente de todo lo que puedan escuchar sobre los orígenes, que solo dicen de donde venimos y no, hacia donde vamos. Todos los chicos asintieron.

-muchas gracias Diamante. Dijo la profesora, el asintió, los chicos las miraron.

-por favor, JunJún, BezBez busquen asientos. Al lado de Diamante había uno y detrás, otro, las chicas asintieron y se sentaron en los pupitres correspondientes.

-muchas gracias, por favor, trátenmelas bien, son mis hijas y las quiero con el corazón. Los demás chicos asintieron, el rey salió al pasillo, donde lo esperaban Madeleine y Cristal.

\- ¿entregaste ya a ZereZere?. Preguntó el rey a su mujer.

-no cagiño, espegábamos pog ti, paga haceglo a la vez. Dijo la reina, el asintió.

-bien, andando. Dijo el rey, los 5 se dirigieron al siguiente salón.

-buenos días. Dijo la reina Cristal entrando –buenos días majestad. Dijo el profesor, ella negó.

-con gopas civiles y sin cogona, soy solo Cristal. Dijo con calma –quiego pgesentagles a mi hija, ZereZere Li, pog favog, trátenla bien. Pidió la pelimorada a la clase, que miraban a la chica, como ella los miraba a ellos.

-los ogígenes solo permiten señalag de donde vienen, no hacen diferencia alguna en el deseo de cgeceg y seg feliz. Los niños asintieron.

-descuide señora mamá de Zafiro, las trataremos bien. Dijo una niña de cabello marrón y ojos rojos con 2 coletas.

-te lo agradezco mucho Caridad. La pequeña sonrió.

-bien ZereZere, anda a sentarte. Indicó el profesor, la niña asintió y fue a su asiento, Cristal se despidió y salió del salón.

\- ¿Qué cara puso Zafiro?. Preguntó el rey, la reina suspiró –como si hhubiega mogdido un limón. Dijo, los soberanos fueron hacia la clase de Black Lady y entre los 2, presentaron a ParaPara a sus compañeros, acto seguido, regresaron a la dirección y tras hablar un rato con Madi, se fueron a su trabajo.

Gracias a sus padres, los hermanos Li, tubieron muy difícil el hacerles la vida de cuadritos a sus hermanitas en la escuela, producto de la atajada maestra de los reyes y su carisma natural, las amazonas, consiguieron hacer amigos.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo Diamante sentado en un lado del patio junto a Zafiro y Black Lady.

-no puedo creer que los demás las quieran. El segundo príncipe bufó.

-si mamá y papá no hubieran hecho eso, no tendrían esos amigos. Black Lady miró a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó –hacerles la vida imposible, para que vuelvan a su horfanato. Dijo Diamante con calma pura.

El cuarteto amazonas, en la tarde, tras haber hecho la tarea con el rey Diamante,se reunieron en el jardín.

¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a los hermanitos?. Preguntó ZereZere –yo estaba pensando. Dijo BezBez –que es hora de vengarnos con creces ¿ellos quieren guerra? Tendrán guerra. las 4 rieron.

¿Qué estás pensando hacer?. Preguntó JunJún - ¿recuerdan lo que mas quieren ellos?. Preguntó BezBez.

-de tantas cosas que quieren. Dijo ParaPara –su lugar privado, su dominio. Dijo la pelirroja, las otras 3 la seguían mirando, BezBez comenzó a reír, las demás, la imitaron.

\- ¿a quien le apetece un cambio de habitación?. Preguntó la pelirroja con malicia, las otras 3 abrieron los ojos con expectación y se rieron mas duramente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huy, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, los chiquillos, son todo un dolor de cabeza.

¡muchas gracias por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas un poquito.

La toma de habitación.

El cuarteto amazonas, se dirigió como quien no quiere la cosa, al lugar del pasillo, donde en orden ascendente, se hallaban las habitaciones, de puertas blancas, con manijas de oro, de doble hoja las puertas, eran todo un espectáculo, el cuarteto siempre rodeadas por sus bolas de billar, miraron el lugar.

-bien, son 3 habitaciones y nosotras somos 4 ¿Cómo las piensas dividir?. Preguntó JunJún.

-no lo se. Dijo BezBez con sinceridad.

-creo que 2 deberán ocupar la última habitación. Dijo la pelirroja.

-genial, simplemente genial. Dijo JunJún entre dientnes.

-yo no tengo problema en dormir con ParaPara. Dijo ZereZere con calma, abrazando a la mas pequeña, BezBez sonrió.

-pues, todo listo ¡a trabajar!. Exclamó alegremente, las 4 rieron con diversión.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Exclamaron al tiempo, las bolas entraron a las habitaciones, seguidas sus dueñas.

Diamante, Zafiro de y Black Lady, tras la cena que fue un incordio, luego de ver tele en la sala de televisión, se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-buenas noches. Dijeron al tiempo y cada uno, abrió las puertas de su dormitorio, Diamante, abrió los ojos con horror, al ver como su hermoso paraíso azul y bannco, había sido substituido por una cosa salida del infierno, un cuarto rojo con blanco, con un león cerca de la puerta del baño, las lámparas eran llamas, la araña, era una dantesca llama, parecía haber entrado al infierno, los demonios que estaban engarzados en los postes de verdad daban miedo.

\- ¡que significa esto!. Exclamó el peliazul horrorizado.

-este es mi cuarto ahora, ve y búscate tu lugar. Dijo BezBez, el príncipe Diamante, abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡este es mi cuarto!. Exclamó, BezBez rio con diversión.

\- ¿tu co eficiente intelectual es del tamaño de una bacteria monocelular? Este ahora es mi cuarto, héchalo bola de billar. dijo la pelirroja con calma, volvió a arroparse, la bola de billar comenzó a hechar al príncipe con ímpetu, le cerró las puertas en la cara.

\- ¡abre recogida!¡abre!. rugió el joven, pero la muchacha, lo ignoró y se rio de el a todo pulmón.

Zafiro, entró al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos a su cuarto, su hermoso paraíso azul, como su cabello, como sus ojos, decorado con cosas de mar, parecía estar en el fondo del mar, no había sitio aparte de los jardines y la biblioteca que le gustara mas, vería su delfín de cerámica, estaría contento de ver su ballena blanca, su ballena azul y todas esas cosas…cuando sus ojos chocaron con algo, totalmente diferente.

-m, mi, mi c, mi cu, mi cua, mi cuar, mi cuarto ¡mi cuarto!¡es una selva!. Exclammó el anonadado, era verdad, la selva había substituido el hermoso fondo del mar, todo había desaparecido, el cofre de tesoros que guardaba sus juguetes tras un falso tesoro, la alfombra que simulaba arena, los cangrejos, las esponjas, las estrellas, todo, había sido substituido por árboles, monos y mas árboles, parecía árbol sobre árbol como si en el bosque, el cielo no llegara de otro color que no fuera el verde, vio su cama, su hermosa cama que parecía un barco hundido, transformada en un lecho de hojas, como un nido de gorilas, los ojos azules de Zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuarto?. Preguntó mirando a JunJún.

-ahora es mi cuarto, vete, niño zarrapastrozo. Dijo la muchacha con calma, Zafiro la miró llorando, la bola de billar, lo empujó fuera del cuarto, se sentó en el pasillo a llorar de indignación.

Black Lady, adoraba por sobre todas las cosas su cuarto, su hermoso paraíso Negro, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, sobretodo, porque ahí se dormía muy bien, pero muy bien, su sorpresa fue magnífica, cuando abrió las puertas y vio el cuarto, con 2 camas gemelas, dividido en amarillo y azul, los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron mucho, muchísimo, se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo, se dio la media vuelta y dio el mejor rito de su vida, como una alarma bancaria.

¡maaaaamáaaaaaa!. Gritó a todo pulmón la chiquilla corriendo al cuarto de sus padres, que era una mezcla de negro y azul.

Los reyes, llevaron a los 7 niños, a una sala de lectura.

-a ver ¿que pasó?. Preguntó el rey Diamante, sus hijos se atropelaron por hablar.

\- ¡ellas nos botaron de nuestros cuartos!. Exclamaron - ¿pog que lo hiciegon?. Preguntó la reina.

-mamá, lo que pasa es que no nos gustaron nuestros cuartos. Dijo ZereZere.

-pego cagiño, si estaban tan contentas. Dijo la reina.

-lo estábamos, pero no nos sentimos a gusto allí. Dijo BezBez.

-ParaPara lamenta el mal rato, pero ParaPara y sus hermanas , solo querían estar cerca de Parapara y sus hermanas. Los reyes las miraron.

\- ¡es mentira!. Exclamó Diamante - ¡están molestas por lo de la cena!. Agregó el mayor.

-eso es cierto. Dijo BezBez - ¡ajá!. Exclamó Zafiro. - ¡por eso nos cambiaron el cuarto!. Acusó descaradamente.

ZereZere, miró a sus padres, con los labios temblando.

-solo queríamos estar mas cerca de ustedes. Dijo estallando en llanto, los reyes miraron aquel cuadro, con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos del estrés.

-Bueno chicos, resulta que no podemos aprobar lo del cambio de habitaciones, dormirán en sus mismos cuartos. Dijo el rey, las amazonas lo miraron desvalidas.

-pero, en castigo por intentar hacerles daño en el colegio, ustedes limpiarán los establos. Dijo el rey.

\- ¡pero papá!. Exclamaron ssus hijos –no se hable mas. Añadió el monarca.

-y ustedes niñas, por apropiarse algo que no es suyo, van a redecorar todo a mano y luego, se irán a dormir, todo en la noche, andando, ah, y ni sueñen que por esto dejarán de ir mañana al colegio. los 7 chillaron, protestaron, berrincharon e hicieron de todo, la decisión fue inamovible, pero los herederos se vengarían, se vengarían de esa ofensa de sus encantadoras hermanitas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, con buen clima y todo eso, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, bueno, había puesto humor y ciertamente trato, pero me parece que esto será como mas adventure que otra cosa, con family, pero no logro hacer humor, por lo menos, de estas primeras cosas, veamos el resto que se me ocurre.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saior moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan con estos locos.

pimienta en la comida de las hermanitas.

Después de volver a poner todas las cosas en el lugar y como iban, los hermanos Li, fueron al colegio, se pusieron en grupos durante el recreo, los 3 en un lado del patio y ellas 4, en el otro.

-la sacamos barata, papá nos devolvió los cuartos porque eran nuestros. Dijo Diamante.

-pero eso no será así si hacemos otra cosa. Dijo Zafiro –yo quiero que vuelvan al horfanato. Dijo Rini, los varones asintieron.

-no quiero que me quiten a mis padres. Agregó -y no lo harán. Dijo Zafiro.

-nos libraremos de ellas ahora si. Dijo Diamante con calma, sonrió, se acercó aún mas a sus hermanos.

-es hora de que ellas sientan todo el ardor de nuestra ira. Dijo Diamante compalcido

En la tarde, después de hacer las tareas, los príncipes Li salieron del castillo como si nada, caminaron por la urbanización de manera tranquila y pausada, llegaron al mercado y fueron a la sección de especias.

-bueno, es hora de que arda el infierno. Dijo Zafiro tomando la pimienta negra.

\- ¿podemos ponerle picante?. Preguntó Black Lady con ilusión.

-desde luego, entre mas, mejor. Dijo Diamante con calma, se llevaron la pimienta, el picante y algunas chucherías para comer ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 hermanos Li se presentaron en la cocina.

-buenos días Jean Paul. Dijeron los 3 a coro con encantadoras sonrisas.

-bonjour mes princes ¿Qué puedo haceg pog ustedes?. Preguntó solícito, los reyes habían dado órdenes, de que no les impidieran hacer labores del hogar, que se les alentara y enseñara a limpiar áreas comunes, cocinar y otras, ellos debían limpiar y mantener su cuarto y baño privado hasta los 18, sus mucamas solo debían asegurarse de que lo hicieran y bien hecho, ellas recogían en la semana y ellos, hacían limpieza profunda los fines de semana.

\- ¿podemos ayudarte a cocinar?. Preguntó Rini con su encantadora sonrisa, Jean Paul asintió.

-clago, el menú de hoy, son panquecas paga sus hegmanas y sanwiches paga ustedes. Dijo con calma, los 3 niños se pusieron manos a la obra, comenzando a cocinar.

-ya está. Dijo Diamante con diversión mientras colocaba la pimienta y el picante en la mezcla, los niños sacaron, sirvieron y envolvieron los desayunos, con angelicales sonrisas, luego, tras agradecer, fueron al comedor a tomar sus respectivos desayunos de las 6 de la mañana.

En el recreo, las 4 niñas se sentaron en su lugar habitual del patio.

-me encanta como Jean Paul cocina. Dijo ZereZere –así es, es un genio. Dijo BezBez.

-disfruto mucho de su comida. Dijo JunJún, ParaPara sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo sabía Jean Paul que este es el plato favorito de ParaPara y sus hermanas?. Preguntó la pequeña feliz.

-se lo dijeron papá y mamá. Razonó ZereZere con calma, todas desenvolvieron y comenzaron a comer.

-santo cieo. Dijo BezBez tosiendo –que feo, me pica mucho. Agregó, JunJún tosía y tosía.

-que mal me siento. ZereZere tenía lágrimas.

-me pica, me pica mucho. Decía entre toses, ParaPara comenzó a hacer ruidos de ahogada.

-Para cop cop Para cop cop no cop cop no se cop cop sicopcopcopcopcopcop ente copcopcpcopcocopcopcopcopcopcopcop bicopcocpcocpcocpcocpcocpcocpcocpcocpcocpcoccocpcocpcocphjabranjabeabjabeavjabran. JunJún miró, a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Qué tiene esto?. Preguntó -yo diría que pimienta y picante. Dijo BezBez entre toses, ZereZere sintió un escalofrío alojarse en su columna vertebral.

\- ¡ParaPara es alérgica a la pimienta y el picante!¡como papá!. Exclamó, las otras 2 miraron a la pequeña que solo podía toser y toser.

\- ¡socorrooooooooooooooooooooooo!. Gritaron las 4 a coro, los maestros se movieron en consonanacia al ruido, del otro lado del patio, los 3 niños hbían mirado, divertidos en un principio y horrorizados luego, al ver la reacción de la mas pequeña de sus hermanitas.

La reina, estaba analizando unos tratados internacionales, con el rey de un país muy lejano, había que tenerlos revisados para las 4 pero algo, no la dejaba concentrarse, estaba inquieta, intranquila, con un nudo en el pecho que no sabía explicar, la puerta se abrió.

¿Cómo vas Cris?. Preguntó Phanton.

-bien, supongo. Dijo ella - ¿supones?. Preguntó el.

-así es, supongo, pogque me siento extgañ… la palabra murió a medio camino en su boca, al ver la bola de billar roja y la azul, se puso de pie enseguida, mirándolas con terror.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Phanton viendo los movimientos de las bolas, la reina, se puso las manos en la boca.

-non, non, ce n'est pass posible ¡mes enfants!. Exclamó saliendo a toda carrera seguida de Phanton, que ni corto ni perezozo, no hizo preguntas y se dedicó a correr a su carro, ella lo miró, lo siguió, se montaron sin decir mas y salieron derecho al hospital.

El rey estaba en la sala de prensa junto a su secretaria –Antonieta, no es necesario que omita eso. Dijo el –el pueblo se alarmará. Dijo ella.

-mas se va a alarmar si no sabe que pasa. Dijo el –soy el rey y tu, no me vas a decir que hacer basada en el miedo, lo correcto, es lo correcto, no importa el miedo a las reacciones. Dijo el con calma, las vio en ese momento, 2 bolas de billar verde y amarilla, los demás, se quedaron mirándolas, nadie había visto de esas, jamás en la vida, el rey puso sus palmas extendidas y las bolas de billar, se posaron en estas, así, al fin, pudo escucharlas, se puso mas y mas pálido con cada palabra.

-cancela la rueda de prensa. Dijo –pero. Comenzó la secretaria.

-largo todo el mundo ¡largo todo el mundo!¡se cancela la rueda de prensa!¡fuera!¡fuera!. exclamó el rey, en el siguiente paso, se desapareció, apareció corriendo en la sala de emergencias, al fondo, vio a Phanton, a Cristal y a las niñas, todos abrazados.

\- ¡Cris!¡Phanton!. exclamó el rey llegando hacia ellos, se abrazó a su mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasó?¿que pasó?. Preguntó el rey, la reina comenzó a hablar en francés.

-no, no, dímelo en españñol. Dijo, ella se calmó y contó, el rey miró a las 3 niñas, que lloraban abrazadas, las incluyó en el abrazo de los 2, Phanton se incluyó.

-no sabía que ella era alérgica. Dijo el rey –se nos olbidó decirlo. Dijo BezBez ahogadamente.

-espero no se JunJún - ¿estará bien?¿verdad papá?. Preguntó ZereZere –claro que si cariño, ella es muy fuerte. Dijo el rey, en ese momento, llegó el médico de guardia.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén disfrutando su fin de semana, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huy, todos estos niños son terribles, yo ya me habría pasado la doble 0 para quitarme el estrés.

Por cierto, los surtidos saltaclases, pertenecen al mundo de harry potter, yo, solo los tomé prestados para la trama.

¡muchas gracias por leer!¡va lento pero seguro!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero intentar hacerlas reír.

Venganza.

El médico miró a las 3 chicas mayores, a los reyes y al general de los ejércitos, la famita había tenido privacidad porque las 4 guardianas no dejaban pasar a la prensa.

-la chiquita está fuera de peligro. Dijo el doctor por fin –se lo argadecemos mucho doc. Dijeron las 3 niñas.

\- ¿podemos ir a verla?. Preguntaron los reyes a coro –aún está dormida, de poder, pueden. Dijo el médico.

-pero solo 3 a la vez. Añadió al ver como los padres y las hijas adoptivas se movían, todos asintieron, los reyes miraron a las niñas.

-quédense acá, entramos y lueo pasan ustedes. Dijo el rey Diamante, BezBez asintió, lo abrazó.

-no tarden mucho. Dijo –no mas de lo necesario. Dijo el rey, le besó la frente, la niña lo aferró, el le acarició el cabello y la espalda.

-tranquila cariño, todo está bien, todo está absolutamente bien. BezBez asintió, el rey la estrechó una última vez entre sus brazos, la soltó con suavidad y se fue junto a su esposa, las niñas se miraron.

-bien. Dijo Phanton sobresaltándolas - ¿Qué se supone que pasó?. Preguntó.

-ParaPara comió algo con picante y pimienta a lo que es alérgica. Dijo JunJún –pero ¿Qué fue? Ustedes se llevan el desayuno hecho de casa. Dijo Phanton.

-así las niñas como si nada.

-alguien les adulteró el desayuno. Dijo el hombre por fin.

-y nosotras sabemos quien fue. Dijo ZereZere, Phanton negó.

-niñas, ellos no lo harían. Aseguró con poca combicción –claro que si, ellos nos odian, nunca nos han querido y quieren alejarnos de papá y mamá. Dijo JunJún.

-es verdad que les pedimos adoptarnos, porque ellos si eran buenos padres y nos entienden. Dijo BezBez - ¡nosotras no quisimos pasar por esto!¡no quisimos perder nuestro planeta!¡nuestros padres!¡todo lo que conocíamos!. Estalló ZereZere, Phanton la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para confortarla.

-nunca quisimos hacer daño a nadie, solo queríamos una familia de verdad. Dijo JunJún aferrándose a si misma, BezBez la abrazó para darse y darle consuelo.

-ellos son malos, malcriados, fríos, fríbolos y todo lo malo que hay en el planeta ¡ellos adulteraron la comida porque pensaron que era divertido!¡no se imaginaron que ParaPara se pudo haber muerto!. Exclamó la pelirroja, Phanton, no tenía defensa, suspiró, cerró los ojos.

-eso es verdad, no imaginaron ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Las otras 2,se acurrucaron en el abrazo que se tubo que hacer extensivo para poder consolarlas a todas, Phanton suspiró.

-todo saldrá bien, se que ahorita se la llevan de lo peor, pero les juro, se los aseguro, todo al final saldrá bien. Los reyes llegaron suavemente.-

¿niñas?. Llamaron dubitativamente, las 3, los miraron.

-ya está despierta, pueden pasar, pero no hagan ruido. Dijo, las 3 asintieron y corrieron hacia el interior de las habitaciones, el rey Diamante, se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó –tus 3 angelitos, pasaron. Dijo Phanton de forma lúgubre.

Ante su padre, se hallaban los 3 niños, de pie, temblando de miedo, los 2 varones, a los lados, en el centro, la pequeña, el rey los miraba con expresión seria.

-estoy decepcionado. Dijo –muy decepcionado de ustedes 3, me desobedecieron, pusieron a sus heranas en riesgo. Dijo.

-ellas no. comenzó Diamante –silencio. Dijo su padre con firmeza pero sin alzar la voz.

-ellas son sus hermanas, porque yo las acepté como parte de mi familia ¡hasta cuando vamos a tener esta discusión maldita sea!. exclamó por fin el rey, los 3 niños rompieron a llorar.

\- ¡no sabíamos que era alérgica!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡solo queríamos hacerle una bromita!. Sollozó Black Lady.

-una bromita casi fatal. Dijo el rey Diamante –papá, no, no lo hagas. Pidió el mayor de sus hermanos, al ver como su padre, se sacaba la correa, los castigos físicos no eran parte de la primera opción, pero, cuando ya los métodos suaves habían pasado, era hora de aplicar los métodos duros.

\- ¡papá no papá!. Rogaron Zafiro y Black Lady.

-dense la vuelta y súbanse los pantalones. Dijo el rey, los 3 niños negaron.

-he dicho: ahora. Dijo el hombre, los 3 lo hicieron.

-si se mueven, será peor. Amenazó.

-papá, por favor. Rogó Diamante –tu suplicas ¿tu suplicas?. Preguntó el rey con ira y regocijo, asustó a sus 3 hijos.

-si tu no eres capaz de tener piedad con los tuyos, no la tendrás con nadie, esa es una mala señal, no serás un buen rey, serás como todos los demás: miserable y deshonesto, yo me sentiré avergonzado de que mis hijos, sean unos malditos abusones. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿saben por que les voy a pegar?. Preguntó el padre, los hijos lo miraban sin decir nada.

-vamos, contéstenme ¿saben por que les voy a pegar?. Preguntó una vez mas –por haber puesto pimienta y picante en la comida de las hermanitas. Dijo Zafiro por fin.

\- ¿Por qué mas?. Preguntó el rey –por casi haver matado a ParaPara. Dijo Black Lady.

\- ¿y que mas?. Preguntó por tercera vez el rey –por ser unos resentidos abusones. Dijo Diamante, se sintieron, 3 gruesos correazos, que los hicieron llorar de dolor, el rey se puso la correa y se alejó de la sala donde lloraban sus hijos, lo último que se escuchó mientras el se alejaba, fue el sonido de un puño contra la pared.

Las niñas, estaban sentadas en el hospital, todas al lado de su hermana, se miraban entre si, sin decir palabra alguna.

-tenemos que hacer algo. dijo BezBez –y lo vamos a hacer. Dijo JunJún.

\- ¿quieren guerra? Guerra van a tener. Dijo ZereZere, ParaPara parpadeó.

-es peligroso, pueden castigar a ParaPara y sus hermanas. Dijo la pequeña.

-esperaremos. Dijo ZereZere –y lo haremos. Dijo JunJún.

-esto no va a quedarse así. Dijo BezBez, ParaPara negó.

-casi te matan. Aseguró JunJún.

-si ya pensábamos devolverla con el picante, ahora: lo haremos mucho mas, por casi dejarnos sin hermana. Dijeron las otras 3, ParaPara asintió, las hermanas rodearon su cama y las 4 se abrazaron con fuerza, acunadas por sus bolas de billar.

15 días pasaron, en total paz y tranquilidad, por órdenes de los reyes, todos los niños, tenían prohibido ayudar en la cocina, pero, eso no era excusa, para ZereZere y sus hermanas.

-muy buenos días. Dijeron las 4 a coro, la bola de billar de ZereZere, pasó por los ojos de todo el personal de la cocina, los cuales, se pusieron amarillos.

\- ¿podemos ayudar con el desayuno de esta hora?. Preguntó BezBez con dulzura.

-desde luego. Dijo el cocinero con voz monocorde, las 4 sonrieron, con maléficas sonrisas.

-bola de billar. Susurró JunJún, la bola de billar verde, dio una vuelta y dejó caer algo a los pies de su dueña, era una gigantesca barra de chocolate.

-ja, adoro los surtidos salta clases. Dijo BezBez -discreto, ingenioso, excelente. dijo JunJún, ZereZere sonrió, tomó un rayador y comenzó a rayar el chocolate en el toddy de los hermanos, ParaPara sonrió.

-esto será muy divertido de ver, para ParaPara y sus hermanas. Dijo divertida, las 3 sonrieron y se escabulleron de la cocina, tras dejar libres al cocinero y todo su personal.

Los ermanos, tomaron su desayuno como era costumbre, tostadas, toddy, frutas y cereal, se fueron al colegio llevados por su padre, no se decía nada, solo se escuchaba la música ambiental, cuando los dejaron, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, comenzaron a sentirse mal, muy mal, los 3 en tiempos no tan dispersos, se tubieron que levantar a pedir permiso para ir al baño, pero como, los profesores sospehharan que era una broma para escaparse, no los dejaron ir, los chicos suplicaron, rogaron y se arrastraron, pero, nada pudo impedir, la salida de aquel chorro que los humilló, los hizo ser el hazme reír y ayudó a que cada uno, debiera limpiar el salón, por otro lado, cada una de las amazonas en su puppitre, discretamente se reía de sus hermanitos, la venganza había sido buena y provechosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien y no me hayan extrañado mucho, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

del amor al odio hay un solo paso y del odio al amor lo mismo, ahora se tiran de los pelos, pero lueo, quien sabe.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que conozcan las posibilidades que imagino para ellos.

Adoptando dragones.

El cuarteto amazonas, se hallaba en la dirección, las 4 sentadas como inocentes angelitos, la directora las miraba.

¿y bien?. Preguntó - ¿y bien que?. Preguntaron las 4 a coro.

-los maestros las vieron reírse. Dijo –como todos los demás señorita directora. Dijo BezBez, la directora se acercó a ellas.

-yo no me lo creo, ustedes desde que llegaron, todos, tanto ellos como ustedes, se han hecho bromas de mal gusto y algunas, peligrosas, así que: quiero una explicación. Dijo la directora Quiroba.

-no hicimos nada. Dijeron el cuarteto –niñas, no nací con la edad que tengo, al igual que ustedes, fui niña y entiendo por todo lo que pasan así que: quiero la verdad. ZereZere la miró.

-solo fue un poco de chocolate diarréico. Dijo sin mas - ¡ZereZere!. Exclamaron las otras 3 –lo lamento, pero es verdad, lo hicimos por ParaPara. Dijo la peli rosa.

Y estarán doblemente castigadas. Dijo la voz del rey detrás de las 4 niñas, haciéndolas saltar del susto, las 4 se dieron la vuelta.

-papá. Dijeron a coro –sin postre, sin televisión y sin juegos, por lo que a mi respecta por un mes. Dijo el rey, las niñas, bajaron la mirada.

-acá en el colegio, deberán ayudar a la bibliotecaria Madisson, a limpiar el recinto y ordenar los libros ¿qedó claro?. Preguntó la mujer.

-si, directora Quiroba. Dijeron las 4 –a casa ya. Dijo el rey, las niñas asintieron y se fueron detrás de su padre.

Estoy muy decepcionado. Dijo el soberano –pero papá. Dijeron las 4.-

No puede ser, no puede ser que cada vez que su madre y yo nos damos la vuelta, ustedes 7 intentan matarse. Las 4 bajaron la cabeza.

Pero papá. Comenzó BezBez –se que ellos son resentidos, están asustados y no las quieren, pero ustedes, aparte de defenderse, los resienten por el rechazo, quiero

que sean una familia, todos son hijos de mi corazón, no hay mas que decir. Dijo el rey con calma.

Haremos todo lo posible, papá. Dijeron las niñas a coro, ParaPara, como siempre, lo dijo en tercera persona, el rey Diamante suspiró.

-prometo que les daré el beneficio de la duda. Dijo mientras llegaban a casa.

Los 3 hermanos Li, fueron buscados por su padrino, el cual, se mantuvo en silencio.

-todos ustedes están llegando demasiado lejos. Dijo el pelimorado.

-padrino. dijo Diamante –no quiero escuchar nada hijo. Dijo Phanton con calma.

-lo que se les pide, es que no las rechacen por ser diferentes, tienen mas cosas en común de las que aparentan. dijo Phanton –por lo tanto, inténten buscarlas, ellas no les van a quitar a sus padres, porque siempre serán sus padres, el vínculo de la sangre, cuando se cuida, es muy fuerte y por lo tanto, eso no va a desaparecer, traten como quieren ser tratados en cualquier situación. Dijo Phanton.

-eso nunca nos va a pasar. Dijo Zafiro –lo único que sabemos con certeza que va a pasar, es la muerte, lo demás, no lo sabemos y de esta, tampoco sabemos cuando, no dar nada por sentado es ideal pequeño Zafiro. Dijo Phanton.

-lo impensable puede ocurrirnos en un momento dado. Añadió, los 3 temblaron, Phanton suspiró.

-entonces, quiero que piensen como les gustaría ser tratados, en caso de que ustedes fueran los huérfanos. Dijo el con calma, los 3 suspiraron.

-haremos todo lo posible, padrino. Dijo Diamante, Phanton sonrió.

-háganlo hijo, no se van a arrepentir. Dijo el con calma.

Los niños, se sentaron en la sala de juegos, suspiraron.

-bueno, tenemos que vengarnos de ellas. Dijo Diamante –pero hermano, Phanton dijo que…comenzó Zafiro.

-si, se lo que dijo, lo escuché, pero, no podemos dejar que el nos diga que hacer y las quiero fuera, no quiero compartirlas con mi papá, además, seguro se empeñaron en que ellos las adoptaran por ser el rey y la reina. Black Lady lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.

-bueno, no hay mas que decir, vamos a hacer algo que realmente las asuste. Zafiro bufó.

-se que en su planeta, usaron dragones. Dijo –pero ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir dragones?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-eso es simple, son legales, podemos ir a cualquier lado a buscarlos. Dijo Diamante, los 3 se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia la tienda de mascotas.

Estaban allí, 4 hermosos dragones, uno verde, uno rojo, uno azul y uno amarillo, las 4 hermosas criaturitas olisqueaban alegremente las manos de los príncipes.

-serán 500 black moon dollars. Dijo el vendedor, los 3 se miraron, les daban 150 por semana, sacaron el dinero.

-faltarían 50. dijo el vendedor, Diamante suspiró y dejó su collar familiar.

\- ¿esto le vale por empeño de los otros 50?. Preguntó el chiquillo, el vendedor asintió.-

Si, si me vale. dijo con calma, Diamante sonrió y con ayuda de los demás, tomaron los dragones y se fueron a casa.

Los hermanos, diestramente habían robado 4 prendas de las 4 niñas, se las habían dado a oler a los dragones, los cuales, menearon las colas de contento y felices se fueron cada quien a su tarea, los 3 niños rieron.

-bueno, estanoche, seguro salen o salen. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro meneó la cabeza.

-no creo que sea una buena idea. Dijo –tonterías Zafiro, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Black Lady en una risita.

BezBez estaba en su cuarto rojo, cuando su bola de billar, se puso en alerta, flotó y flotó - ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó la pelirroja, sus ojos se abrieron a una altura imposible, cuando escuchó lo que esta le decía.

¿dragones?. Preguntó, la bola de billar, se movió histéricamente, la pelirroja no se lo pensó mas y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, justo cuando, escuchó el rugido y sintió el aliento de fuego.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Exclamó, la aludida, hizo el símbolo de una red y lanzó esta hacia el dragón, la pelirroja llegó al jardín y se escondió en su bola de billar, el dragón se liberó rápidamente para perseguir a la amazona, que se alejó a la distancia.

ParaPara estaba en la piscina, jugando feliz de la vida, cuando su bola de billar, se salió de la misma.

¿bola de billar?¿que pasa? Estás asustando a ParaPara. Dijo sin mas, la bola de billar se movió y en su idioma gritó.

-no es posible, ParaPara no lo cree. Dijo la niña, la bola se agitó, la pequeña hechó a correr justo a tiempo, pues una dentellada estubo a punto de causarle un gran daño, ParaPara corrió por su vida, seguida por el dragón que quería probar a que sabía la pequeña.

ZereZere y JunJún, alertadas por los gritos de sus hermanas, salieron a la carrera, con sus bolas de billar detrás de ellas y los dragones a la saga, una en ropa interior y la otra, en piyama, corrieron y corrieron por su vida, como demonios, se montaron en sus bolas de billar, de un salto, los dragones se fueron detrás de las amazonas y uno a uno, se tragaron las bolas de billar.

Los hermanos sonrieron, se chocaron las manos y se las frotaron, estaban entusiasmados.

-adiós hermanitas. Dijo Diamante –ojalá se quemen rápidamente. Dijo Black Lady, Zafiro sonrió.

\- ¿las vamos a sacar de los dragones no?. Preguntó –desde luego. Dijo Diamante.

-si los encontramos. Dijo Rini contenta, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-tienen 5 minutos, paga decig lo que pasó y quiego escuchaglos ya. Dijo la reina, los 3 niños la miraron boquiabiertos, Cristal dio un paso hacia delante, reamente, estaba muy, pero muy enfadada, Diamante la miró.

-no tienes que preocuparte de nada mamá, ya lo arreglamos todo. Dijo –si pog aggeglag tu te gefieges a deshacerte de tus hermanas, no has aggeglado nada Diamante Gabgiel, quiego que me digas, donde están las niñas, ahoga. Zafiro miró a su mamá, los ojos se le de lágrimas, se tapó la cara y contestó:llenaron

-solo fue una broma inocente mami. Dijo - ¿Qué bgoma fue Zafigo Alejandhgo?. Preguntó Cristal muy enojada.

-dragones mami, les regalamos unos dragones. Dijo el peliazul mediano, la reina palideció y salió corriendo del cuarto, Rini y Diamante lo miraron anonadados.

-tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero que les pase algo tan malo como lo de la otra vez. Rini lo miró.

-los dragones comen amazonas. Dijo por fin, Zafiro asintió –por su alto contenido de poder mágico, por eso se las comen. Diamante palideció –yo pensé que solo las asustarían. Dijo, Zafiro y Black Lady negaron.

-vamos, tenemos que encontrarlas. Dijo el mayor, los otros 2 asintieron y lo siguieron fuera del palacio, muy pero muy asustados.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, parece que acá no me han extrañado demasiado, pero bueno, acá hay ¡otro capi de la

historia!

Ah ¿de verdad no se fijan cuanto matiz pueden tener los villanos? Hay bondad en su interior, aunque sea solo para los que quieren, pero en realidad, estos villanos, que realmente no son villanos, nos ofrecen mas exploración, lo siento, estoy algo sentimental.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y sudemos un poquito con los hermanos Li.

La caída en manos de las brujas.

"}¡zwuiiish!" se oyó el sonido de una espada, traspasando el vientre del dragón rojo, el cual, lanzó una llamarada al cielo antes de morir, la bola de billar, salió dando vueltas, se veía un poco agrietada, pero en apariencia no era algo tan grave, dio vueltas y mas vueltas en el suelo, brilló de rojo y terminando las vueltas, BezBez apareció en el suelo, estaba mareada pero ilesa.

-hay, me duele todo. Phanton se agachó a su lado, ella lo miró.

\- ¿estás bien?. Le preguntó, la amazona hizo un ruidito de mareo y seguidamente dejó escapar el contenido de su estómago, Phanton dio un giro hacia atrás.

-opa ¿te sentó mal el viaje?. Preguntó para librar tención.

-de primera. Dijo ella, Phanton la cargó.

-vamos a casa pequeñita. Dijo el –faltan el resto de mis hermanas. Dijo ella.

-ya las están buscando. Dijo el con calma, BezBez asintió y abrazó el cuello de Phanton, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad, la bola de billar, tras un destello rojo, se introdujo dentro de ella.

"¡swaaaaaash!", se escuchó la apertura del vientre del dragón verde, hecho por la espada del rey Diamante, el dragón verde dio un par de vueltas sobre su ege y murió.

¡Junún!. Exclamó el soberano desesperado, la bola de billar Salió temblando de miedo, se frotó en la camisa del rey y acto seguido, elsoberano, debió hacer equilibrio, al la niña aparecer abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, JunJún lloraba, olvidada de toda dignidad.

-ya pasó mi niña, ya pasó, deja de llorar. Dijo el rey con calma.

-casi me digiere un dragón, hay dios, hay dios. Dijo la niña, el rey canturreó una dulce nana, para relajarla, JunJún cerró los ojos, la bola de billar bivró y entró dentro de la pequeña, el rey suspiró y la llevó a casa.

-Esto si es divertido. Dijo Phanton sobre el dragón amarillo a no menos de 200 metros de altura, Phanton rió por la adrenalina que significaba el caer desde esa altura a lomos de un dragón, sin dilación, le cortó la espalda, el dragón rugió y dio una vuelta, rociando sangre de dragón, bañaron los campos, Phanton sabía que eso daría sobreproducción de comida, metió la mano por el agujero hecho en la espalda, encontró la membrana del estómago cerrada y la abrió con su daga, la bola de billar amarilla, que estaba mas abollada, salió casi como una anciana cogeante, Phanton, al mirarla, comenzó a preocuparse.

-jugué demasiado tiempo con el dragón, lo siento ZereZere. Dijo el mientras el dragón caía, la bola de billar, se metió dentro del agujero de la camisa de Phanton, el dragón dio otra vuelta de campana, las alas batiendo con desespero, Phanton clavó su daga en la cabeza del dragón y este murió, se plegó como un misil y fue a tierra, Phanton se agarró mas duro, en el momento exacto, se lanzó a tierra y rodó con el dragón detrás de el, la bola de billar salió y comenzó a moverse como una vieja enfurruñada, Phanton, se sentó y al ver el regaño indignado comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿no disfrutaste de la experiencia?. Le preguntó, la bola de billar, se movió mas indignadamente que nunca y el siguió riendo.

-hablava de la experiencia del vuelo, no de matar al dragón, eso realmente es muy triste, además del hecho de que no es para consumo, pero…como no le afectan los anestésicos excepto los de sirena, no había otra opción. Dijo el, a lo lejos, vio a los ciudadanos comenzar a congregarse delante del dragón, suspiri.

-siempre que un dragón cae del cielo, es prosperidad, y cuanto mas caiga del dragón pues mejor, claro, todos saben que para mantener prosperidad constante, es preciso que el dragón esté vivo. dijo el con calma.

-si se matan dragones por placer, caerá una maldición. Añadió al tiempo que la bola de billar brillaba y dejaba salir a ZereZere, la cual, se dobló en 2 y vomitó.

-espectacular regreso. Dijo Phanton –gracias Phanton. Dijo la niña, el sonrió.

-es unplacer. Dijo cargándola, ella lo abrazó.

-mi bola de billar está enfadada contigo. Dijo –ah, es que no le gustó el viaje. Dijo el con calma, ZereZere cerró los oos y comenzó a llorar.

-ya pasó mi bella niña, ya pasó. Dijo el con calma, ella lo aferró como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Phanton la abrazó dulcemente y la consoló durante un rato, al amparo de la noche y con el fuego, producido por un dragón caído desde las estrellas.

"¡swaaaaash!", la espada del rey Diamante cortó con la precisión del cirujano, la espalda del dragón, no habría sido problema, si aquello no hubiera ocurrido en el medio del mar.

-vaya la que me espera. Dijo el rey acongojado –no se quienes son mas peligrosos, los ecologistas retrógrados y fanáticos o las sirenas, que se van a quejar, no importa que la sangre de dragón diluya todos los contaminantes hechados al mar, la primera sensación es asquerosa según ellas, aunque aprovechen todo lo demás del dragoncete. Dijo el monarca, abrió otro hueco hacia el estómago del ser y sacó la bola de billar azul.

-no se porqué lloras. Le dijo el –mas vale que te resguardes, estamos a punto de dejar el barco. El rey voló mientras la bola de billar, se escondiía en su capa, a 28 metros de altura, el rey se detubbo de repente y con respeto, vio al dragón hundirse en las aguas.

-gracias Nix, por las bendiciones dadas a tus hijos y sus mundos a través de las fuentes mágicas, te pedimos, poder usar todos los beneficios de la criatura viva y venerar su sacrificio solo cuando deba hacerse. dijo el, la bola de villar azul, salió de detrás de la capa,aún llorando.

\- ¿me regresas a mi hija por favor?. Pidió el rey Diamante, colocando los brazos, como quien sujeta a una niña, la bola de billar, brilló y de su interior, salió ParaPara la cual,quedó en los brazos del rey, llorando de ansiedad.

-ya mi pequeña, ya no llores mas. Dijo el soberano, ella lloraba y lloraba, el la consolaba con mucha ternura, cuando vio salir unas cabezas.

-oh no, problemas. dijo el sentándose en el aire, una sirena pelirroja, de aleta roja como un vestido, se cuadró desde el agua.

\- ¡crees que mis océanos son tu tiradero!. –exclamó al cielo.

-no es que lo haya traído con un camión, simplemente cayó en el mar y ya se sabe que no hacen daño, mas bien purifican y ustedes salen bien beneficiadas. Dijo el rey.

-ese no es el punto, el primer contacto antes de que se active la mágia es grasoso. Dijo la sirena.

-son las únicas que les cae mal una súper Purificación del entorno ¿será que así no odian tanto a los humanos?. Preguntó el rey con calma.

\- ¿te crees muy valiente por estar sentado en el cielo? Baja y lo discutimos. Dijo la sirena.

\- ¿y que intentes ahogarme por haber preferido una humana en vez de a ti? Olvídalo. DIjo el rey, se puso de pie, aún flotano, sujetó a su hija, quien seguía llorando y se alejó de ese punto del mar, vio cuando la estela que era la bola de billar azul, se introducía dentro de su sollozante pequeña,supo que todo estaría bien, porque así, la bola se repararía.

Tras haber bañado y cambiado a las 4 niñas, se reunieron los 3 en la biblioteca.

-esto, está pasando dde castaño a obscuro. Dijo Phanton, los reyes asintieron.

-tenemos que encontrar la manera de que se la lleven bien. Dijo el rey, la reina suspiró desencantada.

-si tienes una idea buena mon amour, pgoponla a mi, no se me ocugge ninguna. Dijo ella abatida.

\- ¿y si los hipnotizamos?. Preguntó Phanton - ¿Por qué no?. Preguntó el rey contento.

-sería la solución a nuestros problemas. Afirmó.

\- ¿y si alguien los libega?. Preguntó la reina.

-no lo creo. Dijo Phanton –nadie lo sabrá. Dijo alegremente.

-pues, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo el rey con calma.

Los siguientes días, todo fue amor, paz, felicidad y alegría para todos en el castillo, los 7 niños hipnotizados, se la llevaban de maravilla, eran felices, se veía a Diamante con BezBez, a Zafiro con JunJún y a ZereZere, con ParaPara y Black Lady, los adultos disfrutaban de la paz que tenían.

-debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes. Dijo el rey –recuerda que la hipnosis es siempre el último recurso. dijo Phanton.

-pero es un recurso maravilloso. dijo el rey, la reina lo disfrutaba, pero no estaba demasiado convencida del buen proceder de esa acción, pero alimentaba el pensamiento, repitiéndose que esa era la visión que ella tenía cuando adoptó a las niñas.

BezBez estaba en su cuarto, en uno de esos días tranquilos, disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio del mismo, cuando vio algo en el espejo.

¿estás segurA dE que esto es lo que quieres?. Preguntó aquella voz de mujer.

-claro que es lo que quiero ¿Quién eres tu? Que dices saber lo que yo quiero. La mujer rió.

\- ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?. Preguntó –teng hermanos dijo ella.

\- ¿estás segura?. Preguntó la mujer del espejo –hasta donde yo se, solo tienes 3 hermanas. BezBez negó.

-no, yo tengo 4 hermanas y 2 hermanos. Dijo con calma, ya no tan segura.

-ya veo, entonces ¿no recuerdas el rechazo de tus hermanos?. los ojos de la se pusieron en trance una vez mas y este, se pelirroja desvaneció, parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿Qué?¡que pasó?. Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-tus superpadres te hipnotizaron para finalizar las riñas entre los príncipes y ustedes, todos han estado en trance 15 días. Dijo la mujer.

-mis hermanas, esos locos casi nos matan. Dijo la pelirroja.

-así es, deberían vengarse, ellos no son mejores que ustedes. Dijo la mujer, desapareció sin decir mas.

-es hora de despertar a mis hermanas. dijo la pelirroja al silencio de su cuarto.

Una vez, el resto del cuarteto estuvo desperto, se reunieron en uno de los jardines.

-esos locos casi nos matan. dijo JunJún –si no hubiera sido por papá y Phanton, seríamos ya, caca de dragón. Dijo ZereZere.

-a ParaPara no le importa vengarse. Dijo la mas pequeña, JunJún sonrió.

-hagámoslo con estilo, ya que confían en nosotras, démosles una sorpresita. Las otras 3 rieron a lo dicho por la peliverde, todas sonrieron y se fueron furtivamente del castillo.

Llegaron a un cementerio - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Preguntó BezBez –hacer mi idea. Dijo JunJún mirando con atención el lugar, sonrió al ver una cueva.

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó ZereZere –esa es la entrada a la ciudad de las brujas. dijo la peliverde, las 4 entraron a la cueva, esta, era morada, con un carrito de montaña

\- ¿bajan y suben por aquí?. Preguntó BezBez –desde luego, las ciudades de las brujas son parte del submundo…por lo menos, las de las brujas malvadas. Dijo la peliverde.

-genial. dijeron las otras 3.

-a ParaPara no le da confianza bajar hasta la ciudad de las brujas. Dijo con calma la mas pequeña.

-como queremos hablar con ellas, nos dejan la puerta abierta. Dijo JunJún con las manos en la cintura, viendo el carrito balancearse como si estuviera esperando con impaciencia su decisión.

-no todas queremos bajar. Dijo ZereZere.

-basta con que alguna de nosotras quiera. Dijo JunJún subiéndose al carrito.

\- ¿vienen o no?. Preguntó, las otras 3 se miraron, en silencio asintieron una a la otra y se montaron, en cuanto se hubieron sentado y amarrado, el carrito comenzó a andar, mas y mas abajo, mas y mas abajo, todo en luces de distintos tonos de morado, calaveras, tíbias, mas huesos, cabezas de dragones, colas de sirenas, alas de hada y de ángel blancas y negras, alas de demonios como murciélagos blancas y negras igual, de verdad, era un espectáculo aterrador.

-que miedo. Dijeron las 4, por fin, llegaron a una explanada, de tierra negra como carbón, las 4 se bajaron, el carrito chirrió como si riera, se fue hacia arriba, las 4 niñas, miraron eso anonadadas pero, aún así decidieron seugir adelante, la entrada de la ciudad, estaba franqueada por 2 puestos de aduana, donde 2 brujas, como el hueso y con los ojos colgando como blancas resortes fuera de sus cuencas, las esperaban.

¿a quien vienen a ver niñas?. Preguntó una de ellas con su voz afinada como una uña raspando un pizarrón.

-a la hechicera mas fuerte que pueda ayudarnos. Dijo JunJún.

-la reina es la mas fuerte, su palacio queda en el interior, lleguen a el, si es que pueden. Dijo la otra, las niñas asinteron y corrieron hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Con el entrenamiento amazonas, fue un poco difícil evadir las trampas, pero no imposible, llegaron al palacio y entraron al trono, allí, estaba la bruja mas fea de todas, con los ojos completamente negros y la piel morado medianoche, como si en su interior, contubiera todo el poder de la ciudad y las 4 sospechaban que así fuera.

¿Qué desean de mi niñas?. Preguntó ella con su voz fina, como miles de ratas chillando.

-necesitamos que nos ayude a encargarnos de un problemita. dijo JunJún.

\- ¡JunJún!. Exclamaron las otras 3 - ¿Qué? Ellos intentaron matarnos, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Dijo la peliverde.

-así que: quieren matar a sus hermanos. Dijo la reina bruja, la peliverde asintió.

-como ellos lo intentaron con nosotras. Dijo la peliverde, la bruja asintió.

\- ¿no importa como lo haga?. Preguntó, JunJún abrió la boca, pero ZereZere y BezBez, le dieron cada una, un pisotón.

-no queremos que sufran de mas. Dijeron las 2 a coro.

-aunque a ParaPara no le importa que pasen miedo. Dijo la mas pequeña, la bruja sonrió.

-excelente ¿con que me pagarán?. Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó ZereZere –no te daremos nuestras bolas de billar. Dijo BezBez, la bruja rió y las 4 se aterrorizaron.

-no es mucho lo que pido, solo quiero que le den esto a su padre. Dijo la bruja, las chicas asintieron, tomando la poción negra como el petróleo.

\- ¿Qué le hará esto a nuestro padre?. Preguntó BezBez.

Ah, nada malo, es para la buena suerte. Dijo la mujer, las niñas asintieron, se despidieron y salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

En la tarde, todos tomaban el te, con mucha astuca, mientras los reyes hablaban con todos los niños acerca de su día, JunJún colocó en la taza del mismo, la poción, sintió un escalofrío, cuando vio reflejarse una calavera, en vez de la hermosa lámpara de araña, como a las 10 de la noche, los niños se hallaban jugando, las amazonas, los miraron de repente.

¿quieren ir a un lugar divertido?. Preguntó BezBez.

\- ¿de que se trata?. Preguntó Diamante –es la ciudad de las brujas, la visitamos y fue divertido. Zafiro se indignó. el otro día

¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?. Preguntó –porque no estábamos seguras de donde quedaba. Dijo BezBez titubeante.

-pero como ya lo sabemos, podemos ir. Dijo ZereZere insegura.

No perdamos mas tiempo ¡andando!. Exclamó Blak Lady, los 3 se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón, las 4 chicas los miraron.

Esto no se ve bien. dijo BezBez –ya está hecho. dijo JunJún.

-adelante. Dijo ZereZere comenzando a seguir a sus hermanos.

Los reyes se encontraban durmiendo, apaciblemente, cuando la luz violacia del cristal, comenzó a destellar, el rey Diamante, abrió los ojos y miró su mesa de noche.

¿Qué pasa cristal obscuro?. Preguntó el rey adormilado.

-los portadores están en peligro. Dijo el cristal, tomando la forma del rey, un hombre, vestido de blanco.

¿en peligro? No entiendo. Dijo el monarca.

Estos intentos de tus hijos por el poder y el control, se están yendo de las manos. Dijo el cristal, el rey se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde están?. Preguntó comenzando a vestirse –en Laxmatra. Dijo el cristal, regresando a ser un broche, el rey se puso pálido, no dijo mas y salió a toda carrera.

El cuarteto amazonas, miraba como sus 3 hermanos despertados, temblaban de miedo, sujetados por cuerdas que parecían músculo, las cuales, se encendieron al cántico de las BezBez - ¿de verdad los odiamos tanto?. Se preguntó ZereZere.

-no, tanto no. Dijo ParaPARA.

-SE LO MERECEN. DIJO JunJún con mas rabia de la que había sentido nunca en su vida, las 4 vieron al rey llegar y supieron, que de esa, no iban a salir tan ilesas ya que, lo de sus hermanos, no había sido meticulosamente planeado, ellos no sabían o por lo menos, 2 de ellos no sabían que los dragones se las comerían, pero ellas si sabían, lo que iban a hacerles a ellos, pero claro, el odio de las 4 niñas, fue exacerbado por un ser mas obscuro y diabólico de los que cualquiera se hubieran imaginado.

-esto no es divertido.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, y no me hayan extrañado demasiado por acá, en fin, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Las cosas se ponen mas complicadas para la familia, pero hay algo mas obscuro en todo este asunto.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero vivir mas aventuras con sus personajes.

Purgante para las hermanitas..

El rey miró a sus 3 hijos, en esas cuerdas de músculos, alzó el broche, que quedó entre sus manos.

¡destruye las cuerdas y a las brujas!¡suspendido libera a mis hijos cristal obscuro!. Ordenó el rey, la luz violacia, destelló desde el hermoso cristal negro, destruyendo a las brujas y liberando a los niños, los cuales, abrazaron a su padre al ser liberados.

-chicos, chicos, gracias a Nix que están bien. Dijo el rey –papá, tuvimos demasiado miedo. Dijo Diamante.

-el mismo que nosotras, tuvimos con los dragones. dijo BezBez, los chicos las miraron.

-fue como nosotras nos sentimos, a punto de ser dieridas por draones. Dijo JunJún.

-ya veo, pero este hecho, no hace que las queramos pero ni un poco. Dijo Zafiro.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo ZereZere con calma.

\- ParaPara piensa queesto no es divertido. Dijo la pequeña, el rey asintió.

Definitivamente, no lo es. Dijo con calma, los miró a los 7.

Definitivamente se pasaron todos y cada uno. BezBez y Diamante, abrieron la boca para protestar.

-no, no quiero escucharlos a ninguno, esto se les ha ido de las manos. Los niños, lo miraron en silencio.

-vamos a casa ya. Dijo el rey.

Pero padre. Protestó Diamante.

-a casa ya. Repitió el monarca, los chicos asintieron y se fueron detrás del rey.

-Un mes haciendo las labores domésticas. Dijo BezBez .así es, no podría ser peor. Dijo JunJún.

-yo creo que si. dijo ZereZere –nosotras acá adentro y ellos allá afuera. Dijo BezBez.

-ParaPara opina que pordía ser mucho peor. Las otras 3 asintieron mientras Sims el mayordono, comenzaba a darles las directrices de lo que se deberá hacer en las actividades domésticas.

A la semana, los chicos fueron sorprendidos por una excelente noticia.

-tendremos fiesta familiar. Dijo la tía Darlet - ¿todos?. Preguntaron los niños a coro.

-todas las familias, los Li, los Bonsher, los Gentleman, todos vendrá para pasar tiempo en famiilia. Los chicos sonrieron.

\- ¡enial!¡adoro al primo Damon!. Dijo Diamante.

-y yo a la prima Zapphire. Dijo Rini.

-ellas no vendrán ¿verdad?. Preguntó Zafiro en tono aparentemente despreocupado, el rey suspiró.

\- ¿me permites tu cédula de identidad?. Le preguntó el padre a su hija adoptiva, ella asintió y se la pasó.

-Zafiro, ven acá. Dijo el rey, el príncipe se acercó.

\- ¿Qué dice aquí?. Preguntó su padre con calma.

-"BezBez Li". Leyó el niño sin importancia.

-ajá ¿eso que quiere decir?. Preguntó su padre.

-que es mi hermana adoptada. Dijo Zafiro con calma.

-hermana, basta con que sea hija mía, en la forma que sea, hija adoptada, completa o medio hija, porque no lo es de tu madre, tiene los mismos genes que tu, es un humano, ya que sean míos o no, no tiene importancia, sabes que para que un hermano lo sea realmente, debe ser del corazón primero y de la sangre después, la sangre solo indica un parentesco no la relación de amor y cariño que deben tener los hermanos y ustedes lo son, así que: compórtense como tal, hay familias donde el amor no se instala nunca aunque lo natural, es que las familias se amen, pero eso no es algo que ocurre siempre, mas vale un hermano del alma, que los une el cariño, las cosas comunes, el aprecio y otros, que un hermano de sangre, que no los une nada mas que el deber de soportarse por poseer la misma carga genética, si tus hermanos, son tanto de sangre como de alma, mejor, porque los 2 tipos están concentrados en uno solo, pero no se debe menospreciar ni alos de alma, ni a los de sangre y alma, quiero que todos sean hermanos de alma de ellas y ellas, lo sean de ustedes, porque la familia,cuando hay amor, nunca se abandona. los chicos se miraron.

-si no, mírennos a tu padrino y a mi. Dijo el rey con calma.

-no somos familia y lo parecemos, porque lo que hace a una familia, no es la sangre, si no, el afecto, la sangre, quizás blinda lo que hay, pero si no hay afecto, la sangre no blindará nada. Los niños asintieron, el rey suspiró.

-sigamos cenando. Dijo con calma, la cena se reanudó de forma calmada y cada quien, pensando en las palabras del rey.

Los hermanos Li, se reunieron esa noche en la sala de juegos, los 3 se sentaron en silencio.

-papá tiene razón. Dijo Diamante.

-desde luego que la tiene. Dijo Zafiro –hemos sido muy malos hermanos. Dijo Rini.

-hemos tenido demasiado miedo, deberíamos disculparnos. Dijo Diamante, los 2 asintieron y se fueron hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Pero la cosa no salió tan bien, las amazonas aunque estaban de acuerdo con todo lo dicho por su padre adoptivo, no se sentían aún listas para perdonarlos y todo devengó muy mal, produciéndose un altercado físico considerable, que selló malamente, cualquier posibilidad de reparaciónde relaciones .

-Bien es hora de acabar con ellas, no pueden ser parte de nuestra familia si no nos quieren y solo quieren a nuestros padres. dijo Diamante.

-vamos a acabar con ellas. Dijo Zafiro.

-vamos a hacerlo tan bien, que van a preferir vivir en la calle que en el castillo. Dijo Black Lady, los 3 rieor y planearon su movimiento.

El día familiar llegó, sería una exquisita parrilla, preparada por el rey Diamante, los niños, decidieron hacer un postre, con unas frutas hipnóticas para sus hermanitas, convencieron al personal de que los dejara cocinar y así lo hicieron, el día de la fiesta, en la mesa, junto a lo demás, se hallaba el delicioso postre, un espléndido quesillo, que hacía las delicias de todo aquel que lo mirara, pero nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

-huuuum ¡que rico!. Exclamó BezBez quien, andaba con la pequeña Sabrina, que era como ver a Rini pero en rubia.

-así es, se ve delicioso. Dijo la niña, BezBez miró a su alrededor, como nadie miraba, tomó un plato y se sirvió.

-yo iré por unas fresas con chocolate ¡ya encendieron la fuente!. Exclamó la pequeña, la pelirroja asintió.

\- ¿Qué come BezBez?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-es un quesillo. Dijo JunJún.

\- ¡ParaPara quiere!¡ParaPara quiere!. Exclamó la pequeña, con mucha agilidad, las chicas se safaron de los abuelos Li y Bonsher y fueron hacia el quesillo, todas se sirvieron, comieron, comieron y comieron hasta no dejar nada, fueron a jugar, con el resto de los niños, cuando las 4 comenzaron a sentirse mal, se comenzaron a frotar la barriga.

-no, no me siento nada bien. Dijo BezBez –ParaPara tampoco, le duele, le duele mucho. Dijo la niña.

-debemos llegar al baño. Dijo JunJún –ya. Dijo ZereZere.

\- ¿Qué les pasa hermanas?. Preguntó Diamante - ¿se sienten bien?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-ustedes saben que nos pasa. Dijo ZereZere –déjennos pasar, ya. Dijo JunJún.

-pero si queremos jugar con ustedes. Dijo Rini.

-somos hermanos, no hay que ser desagradecidos. Dijo Diamante.

-déjanos pasar. Dijo ZereZere –queremos jugar. Dijo Black Lady.

\- ¡déjennos pasar ya!. Exclamaron las 3 amazonas, ParaPara lloraba.

\- ¡ParaPara no puede mas!¡ParaPara no puede mas!. Y todo ocurrió, en una horrible explosión, color marrón y de proporciones astronómicamente caóticas, ParaPara ddejó salir su contenido, ZereZere igual tras un jadeo horrorizado, JunJún y BezBez las siguieron, el silencio se hizo en la reunión, una carcajada se escuchó, de todos los chicos.

-ojo por ojo. Dijo Diamante.

-y diente por diente. Dijo Zafiro.

-o lo hacen como queremos, o no se hace. Dijo Black Lady, los ojos de las niñas, se llenaron de lágrimas y salieron corriendo hacia los baños del jardín, con las risas de sus primos detrás.

En una hermosa playa, estaban 2 mujeres sentadas en la arena, mirando el atardecer, desde un espejo de mano, se veía el caos ocurrido en el palacio Li.

Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Dijo la primera sombra, la segunda rió.

\- ¿Qué tal va el polvo de discordia?. Preguntó –bien mi señora, haciendo su efecto, incrementando sus miedos. Dijo la primera, la segunda rió.

-acabaré con todo lo que mas te importa, la dosis de tus hijitos se me pasó el otro día, pero eso, no volverá a ocurrir. Las 2 sombras rieron y continuaron contemplando el horror de la parrillada.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien y pensando en disfrutar de su fin de semana, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estos niños, seguro que junior el de mi pobre diablito les dio clases, o ellos, lo educaron a el, porque hay que ver…jeeejejeje.

Espero les guste, las cosas se ponen mas intensas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propieddad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que veamos la fase mas testaruda de todos estos chicos.

Metiendo un zombi al castillo.

-purgante. Dijo el rey Diamante mirando a sus 3 hijos - ¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir en esto?. Preguntó.

-hasta que se sometan o se vayan. Dijo el príncipe –aquí nadie se va a someter a nadie, ni ellas a ustedes, ni ustedes a ellas, todos van a llevarse el rey.

\- ¡por que no pudes entender que no queríamos adoptadas!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-así como yo no pensé en tener hijos. Dijo el rey, los niños temblaron de espanto.

\- ¿no pensaste en tenernos?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-uno siempre quiere hijos, pero en el universo de las cosas, nadie les pone fecha a sus hijos, así como, todos dicen que no quieren hermanos, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando se quieren, no se soportan las separaciones ¿quisieran que los separara de todo lo que conocen?. Preguntó.

\- ¡no!. Exclamaron los 3 a coro –en realidad, cuando uno busca amigos, busca mas hermanos, los amigos son la familia que tu eliges y tu primer ensayo para ser amigo, es ser hermano, luego, cuando pules habilidades con los amigos, lo haces con los hermanos. Dijo el rey, los niños lo miraban.

-quisimos disculparnos, pero ellas no aceptaron las disculpas. dijo el mayor de los príncipes.

\- ¿tu las habrías aceptado si desde que llegaste a tu nuevo hogar te trataron ultra mal?. Preguntó el rey a su hijo, las miradas de estos chocaron.

-no papá. Dijo el príncipe, el rey asintió.

-no les pidas a los demás lo que tu, no eres capaz de soportar. Dijo el rey, los niños asintieron.

\- ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro castigo?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-esa es una buena pregunta, si, muy buena, es evidente que los quehaceres en casa no les han dado suficiente escarmiento así que: se irán a realizar labor social en un horfanato. Los ojos de los 3 niños se abriero al mismo tiempo.

-a ver si así, podemos por fin, poner esta casa en paz. Dijo el rey sin mas, se levantó.

-salen temprano y van a ayudar, con los mas pequeños. Añadió saliendo de la sala de juegos de los niños.

El cuarteto, estaba en sus cuartos, ninguna podía dormir, todas se encontraron en el salón que estaba al lado de sus habitaciones, las 4 en sus pijamas de colores.

-hay que darles una lección. Dijo BezBez.

-así es, no podemos permitir que nos humillen. Dijo JunJún –tenemos que hacer algo para que nos respeten. Dijo ZereZere.

-ParaPara sabe que gracias a los hermanos de ParaPara,las distintas familias ahora no respetan a ParaPara y sus hermanas. Las demás asintieron.

-bien, vamos a solucionar esto. Dijo BezBez atrayendo su bola de billar hacia ella, para ponerse su traje de amazona, las demás, la imitaron.

\- ¿a donde vamos?. Preguntó ZereZere curiosa.

-ya lo verás. Dijo BezBez misteriosa, se introdujo en su bola de billar y las demás, tras hacer lo mismo, la siguieron curiosas.

Lo único que se escuchaba, era el silbido del viento, en la estatua de la madre Nix, se hallaba tatuado el símbolo de la luna negra, lo que mantenía a los caminantes encerrados en la ciudad, todos tirados en distintos lugares, en distintas poses.

-que asco. Dijo JunJún –huele como un matadero. Agregó ZereZere.

\- ¿tu que esperabas?. preguntó BezBez, las demás, suspiraron.

\- ¿a cual quieres llevarte?. Preguntó JunJún en un susurro, BezBez se puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-no lo se, sigamos buscando. Dijo la pelirroja.

-ParaPara no entiende porque tanto esmero, sea el que sea que BezBez escoja, olerá mal y querrá comer. Razonó la mas pequeña de todas,

\- pero la idea es que les de miedo. Dijo JunJún.

-escógelo, yo le cambiaré la apariencia, solo necesito que sea o un hombre, o una mujer. Dijo ZereZere, BezBez asintió y escogió a un hombre, JunJún la miró.

-que tome la apariencia de papá, por favor. Pidió la pelirroja.

\- ¿de papá?. Preguntaron las otras 3, BezBez asintió.

-es lo que les da mas miedo a los 3. Dijo la pelirroja.

-a mi también. Dijo ZereZere.

\- ¿Qué haremos para que los deámas miembros del castillo no sufran daños?. Preguntó JunJún.

-esa es una buena pregunta. Dijo BezBez.

\- ¡piensas meter un zombi a nuestro hogar pero no tienes plan de reserva!. Exclamó ZereZere horrorizada.

-buenooooo, ya iba a pensar en algo ¡haaaaayyyyy!. Exclamó BezBez adolorida al sentir el golpe de las 3 bolas de billar.

\- ¡bien!¡que se les ocurre!. Exclamó la pelirroja.

-las bolas de billar lo llevarán. Dijo JunJún por fin.

-ZereZere puede controlarlo ¿verdad ZereZere?. Preguntó ParaPara.

-desde lueo, controlar zombis es mil veces mas fácil que controlar humanos. Dijo ZereZere, las demás sonrieron.

-entonces, ya está todo resuelto. Dijo BezBez con profunda alegría.

El palacio se hallaba en silencio, los habitantes dormían seguros de que nadie iba a perturbar su sueño, el cuarteto amazonas apareció con el jadeante zombi, el cual, gruñía levemente, las chicas lo llevaron poco a poco.-escucha zombi. Dijo ZereZere con suavidad.

-solo te enfocarás en los príncipes, en nadie mas. El zombi hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si lo entendiera, la niña sonrió y lo dejó seguir su camino, algo despertó al príncipe Diamante, no sabía que era, pero había sido algo, el chico se levantó con cuidado, descalzo, en shorts y franeta que era como solía dormir, cuando lo escuchó, un gemido y algo que golpeaba suavemente la puerta, a continuación otro golpe y 2 manos que se movían como serpientes, el niño ahogó un rito, casi sin hacer ruido, buscó a tientas la pared del cuarto, del lado mas alejado de la puerta, no resistiría demasiado, encontró la pared y la siguió hacia un libero, encontró una estatua de Nix y la movió, la misma, permitió que un segmento de la pared se deslizara, este dejó un pasadizo al descubierto, Diamante entró por el y lo cerró, corrió hacia el cuarto de Zafiro, otro emido en los pazadizos y el chico, tembló de terror, no vio la bola de billar verde, que brillaba imitando ese sonido, Diamante llegó al cuarto de Zafiro, donde este estaba acurrucado en el rincón mas lejano.

\- ¡padre!¡padre!. gritaba el chiquillo.

\- ¡ven Zafiro!. Gritó el niño, el otro lo vio y corrió hacia el, Diamante le tomó la mano a su hermano menor y corrieron juntos al cuarto de Black Lady.

Los reyes, estaban durmiendo, en una situación comprometida, cuando el destello del cristal los despertó.

-me parece, que tus hijos se están pasando, los 7 lo están haciendo. Dijo el cristal.

\- ¿ahora que?. Preguntaron los reyes a coro.

-mejor es que lo veas tu, te recomiendo que te vistas. Le dijo el cristal, el rey no preguntó, había aprendido que cuando el cristal señalaba algo, era mejor hacer caso, se puso un albornoz y cuando escuchó el gemido y los ritos, casi se le baja la tención, corrió a donde sus hijos estaban refugiados en la parte de atrás de un librero y el zombi, trataba de alcazarlos por todos los medios, lentamente, el cadáver se dio la vuelta y se acercó al rey, quien no perdió tiempo en descabezarlo, esa era la ley.

-los chicos, se están pasando, todos y cada uno. Dijo el rey enojado, siendo abrazado por sus 3 hijos y el acunándolos con dulzura y amor.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, y no hayan llorado mares, naaaa, eso no me lo creo, era para hacerlas reír, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Poco a poco al desenlace y las cosas se ponen color de hormiga, así que: veamos que tal les va.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad deNaoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero mostrar que pasaría en una guerra a muerte entre los príncipes de la luna negra y el cuarteto amazonas.

Demonio para las hermanitas.

El rey llegó al cuarto de las 4 niñas, las cuales, se hallaba cada una abrazada, rodeada por su bola de billar, el soberano se colocó las manos en las caderas.

-estamos llegando a un punto de no retorno. Dijo el rey, las niñas lo miraron.

-ellos empezaron. Dijeron las4, el asintió.

-lo se, pero ustedes hicieron muy mal en seguirles el paso. Dijo el rey con calma forzada.

-los dragones fueron su idea. dijo JunJún.

-y las brujas la suya, los 7 han tratado de aniquilarse y aún no me explico el porqué. Dijo el rey con calma.

-porque ellos no nos quieren. Dijo ZereZere, el rey asintió.

-eso ya lo se, no las quieren, quizás no lo hacen, porque en el fondo todos ustedes se parecen. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir papá?. Preguntaron las 4, las 3 primeras así como se describe y ParaPara con su forma de hacerlo tan particular.

-no se han dado cuenta. Dijo el rey con calma, dejando a las niñas anodadas.

-Diamante y tu BezBez son muy similares, ante todo, ambos son impulsivos, analíticos, decididos, osados y líderes por naturaleza. Los ojos de la chica, se abrieron asombrados.

-Zafiro y tu,se parecen mucho JumnJún, ambos son analíticos, calmados, pueen ver con facilidad todos los puntos de un problema, antes de dejarse llevar por el impulso o la rabia, estrategas innatos. La peli verde sonrió un poco.

-y ustedes, son la mezcla de Black Lady y sus otros 2 hermanos, todos tienen cualidades de todos y por ello, deberían llevarse bien. Las niñas lo miraron.

-ebo castigarlas, al parecer las dabores domésticas no servirán de nada con ustedes, así que: irán a hacer servicio comunitario a la cárcel. Las niñas abrieron los ojos.

\- ¿la cárcel?. Preguntaron a coro las 4.

-así es, la cárcel, a ver si por fin, dejamos esto de lado. Dijo el rey con calma, las niñas asintieron resignadas y el monarca, salió de la habitación.

Los 3 hermanos, se habían acostado en la cama de sus padres, el zombi y toda la pesadilla, no los había dejado dormir en sus propios cuartos, al día siuiente, los hermanos Li se reunieron en la habitación de los juguetes.

-siento que esto, está pasando de castaño a obscuro. Dijo Diamante.

-debemos tomar en cuenta que ellas han intentado acabar con nosotros. Dijo Black Lady.

-como nosotros, lo hemos hecho con ellas. Dijo Zafiro razonable.

-ya no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea lo correcto. Añadió, los 2 restantes lo miraron.

\- ¿y si por una sola vez dejáramos de hacerles la guerra y nos portáramos como hermanos de ellas?. Preguntó el peli azul obscuro.

-pe, pero Zafiro, dime ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Preguntó Diamante.

-hermano, Rini, lo que digo, es que quizás no sea lo correcto, porque ellas quieren a nuestros padres, los quieren. Dijo Zafiro.

-no, no los quieren, solo quieren su título y su dinero. Dijo Black Lady, el del medio negó.

-no, no es así ¿las viste con papá? Como juegan y como salen con el. Los chicos lo miraron.

-si. dijeron a coro.

\- ¿y con mamá?. Preguntó Rini, los varones asintieron.

-quizás deberíamos darles una oportuniidad. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante iba a asentir cuando de repente, negó.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó asustando a sus hermanos.

-todo eso lo hacen por dinero, son unas interesadas, arrabaleras e hipócritas. Dijo el príncipe con decisión.

-y nos vamos a deshacer de ellas, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo el chico, los otros 2 lo miraron.

-es verdad, son unas interesadas. Dijo Zafiro.

-debemos alejarlas de casa. Dijo Black Lady, Diamante asintió y los 3, se dedicaron a planificar el evento.

Pasaron 15 días, en los que no hubo actividad, de hecho, los niños se portaron bastante bien, parecía que ya todo se hubiera diluido, pues, se trataban bien, cordial y cortesmente, nada mas lejos de la verdad, los niños esperaban que a sus padres, se les pasara el momento de vigilancia, como lo llamaban, así fue, se les pasó, creyendo que ya todo estaba solventado y que seían una familia.

Los chicos por fin, se habían decidido, tras algunas reuniones en secreto a medianoche en el cuarto de Zafiro, la estrategia ya estaba planeada y no había mas que hacer, que ejecutarla, Rini fue con Diamante al bosque, a buscar algunos lirios y algunas bellas a las 11, junto a una par de flores nocturnas mas, los chicos regresaron y con Zafiro, quien llevaba un cirio plateado, entraron al templo de Nix, el cirio había sido imbuido de un jugo de una fruta hipnótica, la cual, obligaba a quien hubiera tenido contacto directo con ella, ya fuera en vía oral, táctil u olfativa, después de esta haber sido conjurada por un hipnotista, a hacer todo lo que este dijera,los niños lo sabían y por eso, habían conjurado el cirio muy, muy bien, el sacerdote Donald los recibió, a su lado, su pequeña hija, Galaxy, con ella no habían contado.

-hola sacerdote. Dijeron los 3 niños a coro con angelicales sonrisas.

-hhola mis niños ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?. Preguntó el hombre de manera afable.

\- venimos a traer esto para el templo. Dijo Diamante, el sacerdote tomó el sirio y de inmediato, perdió la expresión en la mirada.

-p… comenzó Galaxy, cuando se vio sometida por el príncipe Zafiro.

-duerme, duerme y olvídalo todo. Dijo el peli azul, la rubia asintió y se dejó caer en el suelo, Rini sonrió.

-me darás una de las efigies que controla demonios. Dijo Diamante, el sacerdote Donald se acercó al santa santorun y de este, extrajo una hermosa estatua de Nix, hecha de oro negro, se la dio al príncipe.

-debes nombrarla como un demonio y este te obedecerá,pero debes tener cuidado, entre mas se caliente, mas cercano estará de su final y cuando se ponga roja la estatua, el demonio será libre. El príncipe asintió

.-está bien, olvidarás todo, todo lo que pasó. Dijo el príncipe, Rini dejó las flores, con una poción sonnífera en ellas y los 3, salieron del templo de Nix.

Se fueron a un parque, en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad, muy lejos de su área actual de influéncia y se sentaron a mirar la estatuilla.

¿Cómo lo llamaremos?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-no lo se, realmente no tengo idea. dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Qué tal… comenzó Black Lady, pero su hermano mayor, le tapó la boca, dejó la estatua en el suelo.

-escríbelo. Dijo Zafiro dándole a su hermana hoja y bolígrafo.

Si lo dices sosteniendo la estatua, lo vas a activar. Explicó el mediano de los hermanos, los otros 2, asintieron.

Bien, entonces… dijo la niña escribiendo el nombre de su lista, colocó de primero a Abraxas, el príncipe Zafiro miró el nombre, tomó el volígrafo de las manos de su hermana y colocó el siguiente, "Baltazar", el príncipe Diamante, comenzó a agregar y agregar nombres y así hicieron por un rato, como Rini tenía hambre, Zafiro se fue a buscar pan dulce, galletas y leche, regresó con el pan si, mas 1/3 de kilo de jamón y de queso, la niña sonrió.

-gracias Zafiro. Dijo mientras comía un trozo de pan.

-soy tu hermano, pequeña Black Lady. La niña se coloró.

-discúlpame, fui irrespetuosa. Dijo la niña, por fin, señaló un nombre.

"Yanihil". dijo moviendo los labios, los 2 hermanos asintieron, con las manos temblorosas, pero sin mostrar miedo, el príncipe Diamante tomó la estatuilla.

-Yanihil. Dijo, la figura de Nix brilló y los chicos, se vieron transportados por un resplandor rojizo,al abrir los ojos, vieron el cielo rojo y los árboles sin hojas, estaban sentados en una alfombra negra con rojo, delante de ellos, de cabellos negros y ojos negros, se hallaba Yanihil.

-así que: ustedes osaron convocarme. Dijo con su voz como lija, el príncipe Diamante, aferró la estatuilla.

-estás bajo mi poder. Dijo con determinación, una de las cosas que su padrino le había dicho, y había insistido en ello, era que nunca mostrara miedo ante ningún demoñio, el ser lo miró, sus ojos tornándose rojos.

-estoy a su servicio, príncipe Diamante. Los ojos de Zafiro y Black Lady, se abrieron de asombro ante lo expresado por el demonio.

-quiero que acabes con nuestras hermanas adoptadas. Dijo el príncipe.

-así lo haré mi príncipe. Dijo el demonio mientras desaparecía junto a los niños de regreso al planeta.

El cuarteto amazonas, se hallaba en la piscina, gozando con sus padres adoptivos, disfrutando del hermoso día que la providencia les había regalado, cuando, repentinamente, el cielo se obscureció y los 6, alzaron la mirada para ver, la aparición de un ser, que levantó los bellos de las chicas, de facciones angulosas y piel pálida, con ojos y cabellos negros, se hallaba flotando ante ellos.

-ustedes 4 vendrán conmigo. Dijo, las niñas temblaron de miedo.

-no djaré que te las lleves. Dijo el rey Diamante.

-no podrás impedirlo, por si acaso. El demonio bajó tan rápido que resultó casi invisible, estocando al rey de un certero garrazo, la reina gritó al tiempo, que las niñas gritaban a su vez, muertas de terror.

FLASH BACK.

Las amazonas del billar, estaban concentradas en la pelea que se desarrollaba en el momento, todo había comenzado de una manera inocente, un pequeño llamado LinLin, de cabellos y ojos marrones, había encontrado un soldadito de plomo y cuando lo hubo tomado, el soldadito explotó convirtiendo al chiquillo en miles de pedazos, en ese momento, se desató el infierno, ya que, todo comenzó a ser destruido, DunDún y ZezZez peleaban con mucho ardor, las bolas de villar, verde de el, y roja de ella, se movían por el campo de batalla matando todo lo que se les ponía en el medio, inesperadamente, una de esas cosas, de esas criaturas, se acercó a DunDún de una manera tan rápida,tan veloz,que no le dio tiempo a hacer nada y con su garra, le avrió el vientre en frente de sus 4 hijas, que gritaron aterrorizadas.

FIN FLASH BACK.

¡nooooooooooo!¡nooooooooo!¡nooooooo!. gritaron las niñas.

\- ¡non!¡Diamante!¡mon amour!¡noooooooooooooooooooooon!¡reveilles-toi!¡reveilles-toi!. Exclamaba la reina, el demonio rió y elevó a las nñas, las cuales, gritaron de miedo y horror, comenzando a llorar.

\- ¡papáaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Se oyeron las 4 exclamaciones justo antes de desaparecer, la reina corrió por ayuda y gracias a la entidad que se hallaba en turno, consiguió sacar a su marido y llevarlo al hospital.

Phanton, no perdió tiempo para buscar al demonio que había herido a su amigo, lo encontró con relativa rapidés, debido al rastro mágico que había en las heridas de su amigo, el cuadro que tenía en frente, lo dejó boquiabierto.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo al ver a las 4 niñas heridas, mudas y paralizadas.

\- ¡Yanihil!. Exclamó el general de los ejércitos.

\- ¿Phanton?. Preguntó el emonio asustado, el hombre sacó la daga.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a estas niñas sucia rata?. Le preguntó.

-yo, yo no las busqué, me, me las encomendaron. Dijo asustadísimo, Phanton se acercó a el y lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa.

-di la verdad ¡te lo advierto!. Exclamó.

\- ¡es la verdad!.¡lo juro!. Exclamó el demonio, Phanton lo miró.

\- ¿Quién te llamó?. Preguntó.

-el, el, p-p-p-p-p-príncipe Diamante. Dijo el demonio, Phanton no perdió mas tiempo y sin dilación, le atravesó el abdomen como el, había hecho con su mejor amigo, dejando al demoño desangrándose en el suelo.

Los niños Li, habían vuelto del infierno en el mismo parque donde se habían ido y para no pensar, fueron al centro de maquinitas, a jugar un rato, cuando lo cerraron, un poco hambrientos, fueron a casa, al entrar, encontraron aquel caos.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-tu sabes lo que pasó, tu y tus hermanos pequeño Zafiro. Dijo Phanton.

-dinos ¿Qué pasó padrino?. Preguntó Diamante.

-ya lo sabes hijo, no debería decírtelo. El hombre mayor, puso la mano hacia arriba y los ojos de los niños, se abrieron al notar aterrorizados como la figura que escondía Diamante en su camisa, la cual, estaba un poco roja y caliente y de improviso,se había puesto negra como cubierta por hielo y tan fría que parecía muerta, escapaba del interior de su camisa y llegaba a la mano extendida de su padrino.

-pu, puedo expkicarlo pa… la explicación del príncipe Diamante, no terminó de salir de sus labios, ya que, Phanton lo calló de una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡tonto!¡por este maldito rechazo que han tenido usteedes!¡su padre está en el hospital gravemente herido y sus 4 hermanas!¡se hallan en shock!¡no pudiendo ni hablar ni nada!¡solo llorando y llamando a uno de sus padres!¡o a los 2 a la vez!. Exclamó Phanton fuera de si.

\- ¡estoy tan decepcionado de ustedes 2!¡no parecen hijos de sus padres!. Exclamó.

\- ¡queremos ir a ver a papá!. Exclamó Rini.

-pues no, resulta y pasa que se me van a los cuartos ahorita ya y no los quiero afuera bajo ninguna circunsttancia, a menos que el palacio se derrumbe, no saldrán, se les llevará todas las comidas, ahora,largo. Los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones, dejando sus lágrimas al viento, mientras Phanton se pasaba las manos por los cabellos.

\- ¿Qué hicimos para merecernos tanta hostilidad de parte y parte de unos niños que necesitan amor unos y aceptación los otros?. El hombre meneó la cabeza.

-no tengo idea. dijo, fue a donde se hallaba Sims y repartió sus órdenes, una vez todo asegurado, se fue directo a la clínica.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh, quizás salgan un poco cortos, pero esto mas que comedia, como creí que sería en un principio, salió de tragedia y aventura, le cambiaré el tipo jeeje, de comedia nada, en fin, espero les siga gustando este fic.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos a costa de sus personajes.

Venganza a la cuarta.

Cuando Phanton llegó a la clínica, no encontró a Cristal en el sillón de la sala de espera, una enfermera pasaba por allí, el la detuvo.

-disculpe señorita, soy Phanton Gentleman, sería usted tan amable de decirme ¿donde está Diamante Li?. La enfermera de unos 23 años lo miró asombrada, el le sonrió, sabía que su cicatriz lo hacía ver impresionante, pero no se imaginaba que a tales grados.

-querida, tengo prisa. Dijo Phanton.

-disculpe señor Gentleman, el señor Li…el rey. Dijo ella.

-querida, si lo llamas rey es porque quieres, no es obligatorio si no está en sus ropas reales y o con la corona. Dijo Phanton, la enfermera asintió.

-si señor Phanton, el rey…el señor Diamante fue pasado a una habitación de las de recuperación, 5° to ppiso. Dijo la muchacha, el le sonrió.

-muy amable querida. Dijo, la enfermera asintió deslumbrada.

-cielos, como debo contenerme para no volver a ser el rey de las mujeres. Dijo Phanton en un murmullo para si mismo, fue hacia el ascensor y subió hasta el piso 5, llegó al puesto de enfermeras, donde una peli rosa, de hermoso cabellos rizados, estaba sobre unos papeles, traspasando la información del papel a la computadora, Phanton se aclaró, la muchacha subió la cabeza, con sus ojos azules, se encontraron unos hermosos ojos violetas.

-hola querída. Dijo Phanton coqueto, ella le sonrió.

-usted es el general Phanton ¿no es así?. Preguntó.

-el mismo que viste y calza querida, una interrogante ¿sabes de casualidad en que habitación se encuentra el rey Diamante?. Preguntó con esa sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas se derritieran.

-oh. Dijo la muchacha ruborizándose un poco.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas querida?. Preguntó Phanton acercándose un poco hacia la mesa del mostrador.

-Susan, Susan Casikiagis. Dijo la muchacha, Phanton asintió.

-pues, es un placer querída Susan. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿ppuede firmarme un autógrafo?. Preguntó, Phanton asintió en silencio, ella le pasó papel y bolígrafo, el firmó el mismo con una dedicatoria, ella le sonrió.

-el está en la habitación 505, como sabe tenemos desde la 500 hasta la 599. dijo, Phanton asintió.

-un gusto querida, muchas gracias por la información. Dijo.

-a usted. Dijo ella derretida, el sonrió, le lanzó un beso con lentitud y elegancia y siguió su camino, cuando llegó al cuarto, su amigo estaba despierto, Cristal le daba de comer.

-tengo a tus hijos castigados hasta nuevo aviso. Dijo Phanton.

-me parece bien, se pasaron de maraca. Dijo el rey.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes viejo amigo?. preguntó Phanton.

-como si me hubieran pasado por una trituradora. Dijo el rey Diamante.

-sobrevivirás. Dijo Phanton con una sonrisa, Cristal sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo están las niñas Phanton?. Preguntó la reina.

-shockeadas, llamando a los padres, a los 2 a la vez o alguno de los 2 de manera individual. Explicó Phanton.

-qqe horrible, mis niños se pasaron. Dijo el rey.

-esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos, voy a hacer una revisión general de toda la servidumbre, me parece que esto ya pasó de castaño a obscuro y no es propio de 7 criaturas que se supone son unos niños inocentes. Los reyes lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntaron ambos a coro.

-que me parece, que alguien está manipulando los miedos de los niños desde que vinieron las niñas, los de ellas igual, así que: voy a revisar a todo mundo. El rey Diamante asintió.

-haz lo que creas conveniente viejo amigo. dijo.

-y cuida mucho a los niños. dijo la reina Cristal.

-seguro lo haré, no te preocupes, me encargaré de todo junto a Darlet, pero no les diré como estás ni cuando te dan de alta. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntaron los reyes a coro.

-para que aprendan a respetar y que todo acto tiene consecuencias. los reyes se miraron y en silencio asintieron.

-me alegra que los complazca. Dijo Phantton con calma.

Los niños, la pasaron toda la noche encerrados en el cuarto, la cena se las llevaron, el día siguiente fue igual, las niñas por su parte, fueron consoladas por Darlet, la cual, se las ingenió para sacarlas del shock.

-gracias tía Darlet. Dijo ZereZere.

-para eso estamos cariño. Dijo Darlet con dulzura.

-eres la mejor tía del mundo. Dijo JunJún.

-somos familia, nos debemos ayudar siempre. Dijo la peli azul, las niñas sonrieron y la abrazaron.

Cuando Darlet se fue, las amazonas se miraron.

-lo del demonio fue pasarse de la raya. dijo BezBez.

-desde luego que si. dijo JunJún.

\- ¿nos odian tanto que son capaces de matar a su propio padre?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-ParaPara espera que no. Dijo la niña sinceramente apenada.

-pero tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo JunJún.

-claro que si, lo haremos. Dijo BezBez.

-los dejaremos tan asustados que no tendrán tiempo de saber lo que les pasó y con eso, defenderemos a papá. Dijo ZereZere.

-ParaPara piensa que los hermanos de ParaPara se están pasando de la raya. Dijo la mas pequeña, las otras 3 asintieron.

-pero les vamos a enseñar, que con los hermanas Li nadie se mete. Dijo BezBez, las demás asintieron.

-havrá que esperar que Phanton no nos vigile. Dijo JunJún.

-ParaPara sugiere unos días de calma y luego, atacar. Las otras 3 asintieron y se pusieron a planificar con todos los hierros.

Días después, los reyes volvieron del hospital, el castigo fue levantado y todo volvió a la normalidad, los niños eran corteses con ellos y todos los adultos creían que ya la marea había bajado, todos lo creían, menos uno.

Las amazonas, estaban en su cuarto nuevamente, con 3 dibujos representados en 3 láminas de papel bond, 3 pozos, en uno habían serpientes, en otro escorpiones y en oto, cucarachas.

-bueno, ya está todo listo. Dijo BezBez.

-mas que listo. Dijo JunJún riendo.

-no sabrán que les pasó. Dijo ZereZere, ParaPara rió.

-ParaPara se siente contenta de que vayan a vengarse de los hermanos de ParaPara. Las otras 3 rieron.

-bueno, ZereZere, has tu magia. Dijo JunJún, la peli rosa asintió en silencio, la bola de billar salió y encantó a los 3 niños, que llegaron a ellas hipnotizados.

-hora de irnos. Dijo JunJún tomando la mano de Black Lady.

-a pagar. Dijo BezBez.

-andando. Dijo ParaPara, ZereZere rió y salió con sus hermanas.

Cuando Diamante despertó, lo hizo en un pozo cerrado, alguien lo estaba rodeando, o mejor dicho, algo, algo biscozo, el joven lo miró.

-ser, serpi, no, no es posible ¡serpientes! El príncipe comenzó a ver aterrorizado hacia el pozo arriba, pozo

\- ¡socorro!¡socorro!. exclamaba Diamante horrorizado, las serpientes comenzaron a picarlo, picarlo y picarlo, el príncipe estaba aterrorizado, por una que se quitaba, le subían otras 4 todas, queriéndose disputar un pedazo de el.

Zafiro despertó de repente, al sentir patitas que lo recorrían de arriba abajo, se quedó horrorizado al ver los escorpiones.

¡no!¡no!. exclamó, el intentó subir, pero fue imposible, miró el pozo cerrado y sintió los escorpiones que le subían por el cuerpo e intentaban ahogarlo.

\- ¡auxilio!¡socorro!¡socorro!. exclamaba Zafiro intentando subir inútilmente.

Black Lady despe´rtpi al sentir las patitas, sus ojos se abrieron de horror, al ver a las cucarachas que intentaban ahogarla.

¡mamáaaa!¡pappáaaa!¡socorro!. gritaba la menor de los hermanos Li, olvidada de toda dignidad, trataba de salir del pozo, pero era imposible, no podía hacerlo, la pequeña estaba muy asustada.

El cuarteto amazonas, reía, al lado de los 3 pozos, escuchando los gritos de los chicos, se frotaban las manos orgullosas de su hazaña, cuando sintieron una sombra detrás.

-pensé que las hostilidades habían quedado de lado. Dijo Phanton.

-menos mal que no me confié. Dijo mirando a las niñas una por una, que desafiantes, le regresaron la mirada.

-las llaves de los pozos. Dijo exteniendo las 2 manos, las amazonas tragaron.

-ahora. Dijo Phanton con las manos extendidas, las niñas sedieron y le dieron las llavesde los pozos.

-las quiero ver en sus cuartos, sin detenerse en ningún lado, andando. Dijo, el cuarteto no dijo mas y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Phanton sacó a los 3 niños de los pozos, los sacudió de arriba abajo, los miró.

Tienen lo que se merecen. Dijo, los niños abrieron la boca.

-no, ni una palabra, estoy cansado de sus excusas, de las de todos y cada uno, vamos de regreso al palacio, los niños asintieron en silencio y se fueron con el, los 3 tomados de la mano.

Al día siguiente, los reyes se reunieron con Phanton, todos se miraban en silencio.

-la cosa no puede seguir así. Dijo el rey Diamante, su mujer lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Darlet.

-no lo se. Dijo Phanton.

-las niñas deben lograr adaptarse y todos deben crecer y dejar esto de lado. Dijo el rey.

-los castigos no sugten efecto. Dijo la reina.

-no, ya no. Dijeron a coro Phanton y Darlet.

-si no se unen por las buenas, solo una desgracia los hará unise. Sentenció la sailor del planeta, Cristal miró a su marido.

-de habeglo sabido, quizás no las habgíamos adoptado. Dijo la reina con tristeza.

-yo quegía teneg mas hijos, cambiagle la vida a alguien, no que estubiegan a punto de destguigse y y de destguignos a nosotros. Dijo la mujer, los otros 3 se miraron, mientras por fuera, 4 niñas lloraban de desconsuelo y dolor.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Casi, casi en finales, lamento la demora, pero como ya he mencionado, estaba transcribiendo algo personal como una histérica, espero no se hayan muerto de impaciencia esperando.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas aventuras con los personajes que queremos.

Secuestro de bolas de billar.

El cuarteto amazonas fue a su cuarto común y se sentaron en la cama, las 4 se abrazaron y siguieron sollozando.

-no nos quieren, de verdad, ya no nos quieren. Dijo BezBez con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, ZereZere temblaba tratando de ocultar los sollozos.

-ParaPara quisiera estar muerta, de verdad desea estar muerta. Dijo la mas pequeña.

-hicimos un horrible trabajo peleándonos con los chicos. Dijo JunJún, BezBez lloraba en silencio.

-no nos quieren, nos regresarán a aquel infierno ¡prefiero morir que volver!. exclamó la pelirroja comenzando a armar una pataleta extraordinariamente fuerte.

Los chicos Li, por su parte, estaban contentos, el comentario de las mucamas los había dejado de muy buen humor y sabían que ya pronto se irían eas odiosas niñas y sus padres, regresarían a ser sus padres.

-solo falta un empujoncito. Dijo Zafiro, los otros 2 asintieron.

-y una vez, que estén lejos, volveremos a ser solo papá, mamá y nosotros. Dijo Diamante, Rini asintió sonriente.

-será perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Los varones siguieron la estela del pensamiento de su hermana, aprobando con la cabeza.

-y ya tengo el modo perfecto de que se vayan de una vez por todas. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro junto a Rini, su hermano los miraba con los ojos brillantes por la travesura.

-vamos a secuestrar las bolas de billar. Dijo el mayor de los herederos, los otros 2 se miraron.

-hermano, es imposible robar una bola de billar. Dijo Zafiro conmocionado, Diamante negó.

-se puede, solo hay que usar una flauta pixie. Dijo Diamante.

-brillante hermano, pero ¿Cómo las vas a tener?. Preguntó Rini, Diamante sonrió mas ampliamente.

-mi padrino tiene una. Dijo el peli celeste.

-vuelve la burra al trigo ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?. Preguntó Zafiro, Diamante juntó las cabezas de sus hermanos haciéndolos golpearse.

-auch. Dijeron ambos sobándose.

-ya un vez les despejé la mente, es hora de explicar. Dijo el con calma, los 2 menores le cayueron a coscorrones, Diamante se los quitó riéndose.

-bien, bien, escuché que mi padrino va a hacer una revisión del personal. Los otros 2 se interesaron.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntaron a coro.

-no se verdaderamente, le dijo a papá que probablemente nos estuvieran manipulando. Dijo el príncipe, los otros 2 se quedaron asombrados.

-lo dirá por algo. Dijo Black Lady.

-si, creo que si. Dijo Zafiro pensativo.

-eso no es importante. Dijo Diamante con calma.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste hermano?. Preguntó Rini con curiosidad.

-iba a preguntarle algo a papá de matemáticas y los escuché hablar. Dijo el con calma, los otros 2 asintieron.

-ajá ¿y que haremos con la tía Darlet?. Preguntó Rini.

-nada, tu tienes que entrenar con ella. Dijo Zafiro.

-por lo tanto, Zafiro se encargará de mantener a mi padrino entretenido mientras yo, robo la flauta pixie. Dijo el príncipe contento, los otros 2 asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir charlando y armando el plan.

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, Diamante entró al cuarto de sus tíos, una hermosa swite en tonos morados y azules, comenzó a registrar los cajones y de repente se le ocurrió, que eso no debía de estar en el cuarto si no, en el despacho, así que: a toda carrera se fue hacia allá, entró y comenzó a buscar, en uno de los vitrales, lo encontró, cerrado con una llave pequeña, el chico bufó y comenzó a buscar, dinalmente las encontró, en un compartimento secreto.

-bingo, te conozco padrino. Dijo el príncipe en un murmullo, abrió la vitrina y sacó la pequeña flauta pixie morado metal, cerró la vitrina y salió del cuarto.

\- ¿Zaf?. Lamó el príncipe por telepatía.

-¿hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-ya la tenngo, ya puedes venir. Zafiro suspiró.

-menos mal, no le digas a Rini, eso pondría en alerta a la tía Darlet. Diamante asintió.

-nos vemos en la puerta del cuarto de las adoptadas. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro asintió, su hermano cortó la comunicación y se fue hacia allí, se encontraron en la puerta, Diaante le sedió la flauta a Zafiro.

-ponte en ello. Dijo, Zafiro asintió y comenzó a tocar, una tonada como si fuera un canto chillón de pájaros, Diamante estaba nervioso, Zafiro seguía tocando, cuando finalmente, las vieron aparecer, Diamante las metió en un saco y Zafiro siguió tocado.

-no puedes dejar de tocar. Le dijo Diamante, Zafiro asintió, telepáticamente dijo:

-si la dejo de tocar, ellas se despertarán, ahorita están dormidas o hipnotiaadas, no se bien, en realidad, solo se que están sedadas. Diamante asintió y siguieron camino, llegaron a un parque y comenzaron a cavar, mejor dicho: Diamante comenzó a cavar mientras Zafiro seguía tocando, cuando llegó a una buena altura, lanzó el saco y con telequinesia, con lo mismo que había cavado, colocó la tierra en su sitio y la aplizonó, Zafiro dejó de tocar, dio un suspiro.

-pensé que me quedaría sin pulmones. Dijo, Diamante rió.

-vamos a tomar un helado. Le dijo Diamante a Zafiro, este asintió y se fueron a la heladería.

El cuarteto había decidido irse, por fin, mejor estar en la calle que en un lugar donde no las querían, sería lo mejor para todas, las niñas habían hecho el equipaje y solo restaba buscar a sus bolas de billar.

¿Bez?¿donde estás?¿Bez?¿Bez?. llamó BezBez, la pelirroja abrió la boca.

\- ¿será que fue hacia algún otro lado del castillo?. Se preguntó, JunJún entró.

\- ¿hasvisto a Bez Bez Bez?. Preguntó la peli verde, la pelirroja negó.

-no, no se donde está, no la siento por el castillo, pero…¡me pide auxilio!¡Bez me pide auxilio!. JunJún abrió mucho los ojos.

¡a mi igual!¡Jun está atrpada y no puede volver!. ZereZere y ParaPara llegaron.

-las bolas están atrapadas. Dijo ParaPara.

-seguro fueron esos chicos nemesianos, vamos chicas, hay que buscarlas. Dijo ZereZere, las 4 salieron a toda carrera, buscaron por todo el palacio pero de manera inútil.

Phanton miraba a una niña pelirroja ojos verdes del servicio, la cual lloraba, el la miró por fin, sin mas dilación, lanzó un rayo morado y la niña creció, sorprendentemente adquirió una cola rosada, comenzó a moverla combulsivamente, Phanton le lanzó un poco de agua.

¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?. Preguntó el con calma.

-no te lo diré. Dijo la sirena con voz raspoza, Phanton sonrió.-

No tientes mi paciencia chiquilla, se que con esmamas de sirena se hacen muchas cosas y se, que entre ellas, están los polvos para aumentar los defectos de las personas, los miedos y otros, hecho por brujas o sirenas negras, así que: no me provoques. Dijo el hombre.

No te diré nada. Dijo la sirena decidida, Phanton sonrió.

-excelente, te morirás de asficcia. Dijo el, ella gritó de horror, tosía, hacía aspavientos, la cola se movía incesantemente, producto de que una sirena puede estar solo 24 horas con la cola completamente fuera del agua, y con la cola en remojo, en la superrficie tdo lo que se les antojara.

\- ¡no!. Gritó en un jadeo, el se detuvo y le frotó un hielo, ella suspiró.

-fue culpa de Scorpy, ella lo planeó todo, absolutamente todo, las esperas de las aletas, las distribuía cada noche, la intención era destruír a la familia. El asintió.

-bien, muchas gracias por la información. Dijo el con calma, se alejó un poco, con rapidés, se sacó la daga de la bota, la clavó en la garganta de la sirena, la cual, murió ahogada.

-saquen el cuerpo. Dijo Phanton, los guardias se movieron como una sola alma, las domésticas lo miraron.

-Scorpy era una traidora. Dijo el con calma.-

Raspen las escamas, necesitamos un contrapeso. Dijo, Melanie fue detrás de los guardias para hacer lo requerido, Phanton fue a buscar a Diamante y a Cristal, los cuales, estaban viendo una película.

-malas noticias, lo que suponía era correcto. Dijo, el rey Diamante pausó la película.

Por la diosa, tenemos que encontrrar a los chicos. Dijo el rey, la reina se puso de pie, Phanton asintió y los 3 se fueron a toda carrera.

El cuarteto amazonas había llegado al parque y comenzaron a buscar como desquiciadas a sus bolas de billar, corrieron, treparon, buscaron, hasta que por fin, ZereZere se detuvo sobre el punto donde estaban enterradas.

-aquí están ¡aquí están las secuestradas!. Exclamó la peli rosa, las demás llegaron.

-que bueno, a desenterrar. Dijo JunJún comenzando a desenterrarlas con sus poderes, las bolas de billar, volaron como mariposas, rodeando a sus amazonas, las bolas de billar, se escondieron en el cabello de sus protegidas, las 4 se miraron.

-suficiente, nos vamos. Dijo JunJún, las ottras 3 asintieron y se fueron por las calles de la ciudad.

¿Dónde están sus hermanas?. Preguntó Phanton, por como milésima vez a los príncipes.

-no lo sabemos. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no me convences, dime ¿Qué hicieron?. Preguntó el rey Diamante, los niños lo miraron.-

No sabemos nada. Dijo Zafiro.

-basta, están infectados porg sus miedos, pog amog a la diosa. Dijo la reina Cristal.-

Mamá, es verdad, no saemos nada. Dijo Rini, el rey Diamante suspiró y sin mas dilación, sacó el ojo hipnótico azul, los 3 se quedaron viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con sus ermanas?. Preguntó el rey.

-secuestramos las bolas de billar. Dijeron los 3 príncipes a coro.-

¿Dónde?. Preguntaron Phanton y Cristal.

-en el parque davata. Dijeron los 3, el rey guardó el ojo hipnótico y los 3 salieron corriendo, los niños se miraron.-

¡ya no nos quieren!. Exclamaron Zafiro y Rini a coro.

-los adoramos. Dijo el rey Diamante.

-pego los quegemos tanto a ustedes como a ellas. Dijo Cristal.

-y nadie va a extinguir el tipo de familia que queremos. Dijeron los reyes a coro, los 3 siguieron el camino, llegaron al parque, pero no encontraron nada.-

¡BezBez!. Exclamó el rey.

¡ZereZere!. Exclamó la reina.

\- ¡JunJún!. Exclamó Phanton.

\- ¡ParaPara!. Exclamaron los 3, siguieron y siguieron buscando, por todos lados, hasta que por fin, a la 1 de la mañana, las encontraron, arropadas con periódicos, los reyes y Phanton las destaparon.

\- ¿papá?¿mamá?¿que hacen aquí?. Preguntó JunJún.

-niñas, son nuestra familia. Dijo la reina.

¿no ique no nos querían?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-no cariño, las adoramos, lo que queremos es que todos se amen y seamos una familia hermosa, nada mas. Dijo el rey, repentinamente, cayó de rodillas, dando un jadeo.

\- ¡papá!. Exclamaron las 4 amazonas.

\- ¡Diamante!. Exclamaron a coro Phanton y Cristal, pero el rey no respondió, solo respiraba y se veía azul, las amazonas lo tocaron, estaba fría, cuando le pusieron la mano en el brazo, sintieron muchas cosquillas, como una ola de energía, Phanton miró a Cristal.

-ayúdame, hay que llevarlo a palacio. Dijo el, ella asintió y entre todos, lo cargaron y lo llevaron al castillo muertos de miedo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y anden disfrutando el fin de semana, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Falta poco para el fin de este fic, pero me alegra mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que queramos mas a estos 7 personajes.

Papá enfermo.

Los príncipes Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, se hallaban en la sala de los niños, en el cuarto de juegos, sentados felices, por un lado, pero preocupados por otro, sus padres no habían llegado y eso, los tenía angustiados.

¿creen que estén bien?. Preguntó Rini por fin, los chicos la miraron.

\- ¿nuestros padres? O ¿las adoptadas?. Preguntó Diamante, Rini lo taladró.

-los 2, se que hicimos lo de las bolas de billar, pero…se fueron y ppá y mamá detrás de ellos, espero estén bien, los 6. Dijo Black Lady, la puerta se abrió y entró Darlet, vestía su traje de sailor, negro con lazos grises, los chicos la miraron.

-niños: veo que hemos tenido problemas, ya es hora de solucionarlo ¡tiara de némesis!¿polvo estelar!. Lanzó la sailors hacia los sobrinos, el primero en gritar fue Diamante, luego, Zafiro y luego, Black Lady, ella al igual que sus hermanos, sentía un cosquilleo, como si mil hormigas le caminaran por la piel, los 3 gritaron, en un paroxismo de dolor, los chicos cayeron al suelo, los 3 miraron a sus pies, había un polvo negro corrosivo, cuando Diamante iba a tocarlo, Darlet le atajó la mano.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó deteniendo al chico, Zafiro retrocedió.

-es horrible. Dijo el peli azul obscuro.

\- ¿Qué es eso tía Darlet?. Preguntó Rini.

-eso mi querida sobrina, es una consecuencia de la espora de la discordia, es una de nuestras técnicas, los usaron a ustedes 7 para desestructurarnos, para desestabilizar a sus padres y… en ese momento, Darlet se colocó la mano en el pecho, sobre su lazo, su faz palideció.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó al tiempo que salía corriendo del cuarto de los niños, los príncipes salieron corriendo detrás de ella, las vieron, las amazonas rodeando a Phanton y a Cristal que llevaban entre los 2 a Diamante.

\- ¡papá!. Exclamaron los 3 niños a coro, Diamante miró a BezBez, ella lo miró.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?. Le preguntó el peli celeste a la pelirroja.

-me temo que es nuestra culpa. Dijo BezBez.

\- ¿su culpa?¿que quieres decir?. Preguntó Darlet.

-para lastimarlos a ellos y vengarnos, fuimos a la ciudad de las brujas. Dijo ZereZere.

¿Qué hicieron allá?. Preguntó Phanton.

-encontramos a la mas poderosa y nos dijo que si podía ayudarnos. Dijo JunJún.

-a cambio, le pidió a ParaPara y sus hermanas que le dieran una poción al padre de ParaPara y sus hermanas, cuando ParaPara le preguntó el porqué, la bruja le dijo a ParaPara que solo era para la buena suerte. Las 3 asintieron.

-se lo dimos pensando eso. Dijo BezBez.-

Fuimos unas tontas, papá DunDún decía que no se podía confiar en brujas malvadas. Dijo JunJún, Zafiro se lanzó por ella, al igual que Diamante por BezBez y Rini por ZereZere.

-¡alto ya!. Exclamaron Phanton y Cristal, Darlet, Marina y Annete las separaron de ellos.

-ellas son tan inocentes como ustedes, a todos los engañaron. Dijo Phanton, el miró a su mujer.

-purifícalos Dar. Le dijo, la chica asintió, pero Marina la frenó.

-yo lo haré ¡tiara de Neptuno!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó hacia las 4 chicas, las cuales, como les había ocurrido a los príncipes, comenzaron a gritar, al igual que ellos, cayeron de rodillas, no solo las amazonas pasaron por esa experiencia, hasta las bolas de billar fueron víctimas del polvo estelar, las mismas, dieron vueltas en círculo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, el polvo caía en círculos, hasta que por fin, las 4 esferas cayeron como desmayadas.

\- ¿ellas igual?. Preguntó Diamante anonadado.

-todo puede ser tocado por el control mental si se sabe como hacerlo. Dijo el peli morado, las chicas se pusieron de pie y acunaron sus bolas de billar con cariño, los 3 miraron como las niñas con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercaban al rey caído, lo llevaron al dormitorio, lo acostaron, los niños se pusieron en filas, pero todos ttras 1 minuto de pie, comenzaron a llorar, se abrazaron los 6.

-lo lamento. Dijo Diamante a la pelirroja.-

No lo sabíamos. Dijo BezBez.-

Nosotras tampoco. Dijo JunJún.

-ni nosotros. Dijo Zafiro, Black Lady estaba abrazada con ZereZere y ParaPara.

-lo siento, tenía miedo de que mis padres se olvidaran de mi porque las habían adoptado a ustedes, dijo la peli rosa vestida de negro.

\- ¿de ustedes? Jamás podrían, son sus padres, siempre los amarán, nosotras solo íbamos a tomar un pedazo de su corazón. Dijo la peli rosa de rosado y amarillo.

-lo lamento. Dijo Zafiro, JunJún asintió.

-yo igual, lo siento. Dijo la peli verde, Cristal, Dallet y Phanton habían salido a deliberar, los niños se quedaron con el rey porque estaba afiebrado y comenzaba a delirar, BezBez se acercó a la palangana de agua y comenzó a ponerle el pañito.-

Cristal…algua…agua…niños…los amo…agua…agua. Los niños se asustaron, las amazonas también, todos se miraron.

-yo se la doy. Dijo ZereZere, la pequeña se acercó.

-ayudame bola de billar. Dijo la peli rosa, la vola se tranformó en una versión de ZereZere con los ojos totalmente amarillos, la bola de villar sentó al rey y le abrió la boca, ZereZere le dio el agu con cariño, procurando que no se ahogara.-

¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?. Preguntó Diamante, BezBez lo miró con interés.

-cuando llegamos al horfanato, FilFil se enfermó, el es como ZereZere, tiene el cabello morado, los ojos negros y el traje morado con negro, como su bola de billar, el se enfermó, de una apendicitis crónica, estuvo incosnciente hasta que se dieron cuenta, le dimos el agua, le cambiamos las sábanas, éramos las mayores, teníamos que cuidar a los mas pequeños. Zafiro y Rini asintieron, la bola de billar y ZereZere teriinaron la tarea y lo volvieron a recostar, se quedó calmado al menos por 5 minutos, cuando comenzó otra vez a delirar:

-hijos…hijos…cuidado…no lo hagan…no lo hagan…Díam, Bez…no., no peleen…Zaf, Jun, por favor…Rini, Zer, Para…basta…los amo a todos…basta…basta. Los 7 niños estallaron en lágrimas y el miedo se disparó como un cohete cuando el rey pusi la cabea de lado y vomitó sangre, el chillido de los niños, llamó a los adultos que conferenciaban fuera.

Los adultos se sentaron en el salón conttíguo, los 3 estaban preocupados.

-Diamante se está muriendo. Dijo Darlet por fin, tras un silencio incómodo, Crital se puso las manos en la boca mientras las lágrimas le afloraban.-

¿crees que podamos hacer algo?. Preguntó Phanton, la sailor suspiró.

-si, podemos intentarlo, llamaré al equipo de la luna, ellas podrán ayudarnos, pero, el antídoto debe estar en el planeta darkstorm. Dijo la peli celeste de ojos vino tinto, los otros 2 asintieron.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo cgees que le quede?. Preguntó Cristal, la menor de los gemelos Li suspiró.

-1 semana cuando mucho. Dijo por fin, dejando a los otros 2 helados.

Las amazonas miraron a los príncipes, los 7 estaban callados, pensando y pensando, BezBez por fin se aclaró, la bola de billar roja, les dio golpecitos a todos, como para animarlos, cada quien la acarició levemente, para hacerle entender que estaba bien.

-la cura está en darkstorm. Dijo JunJún.

-pero ¿su planeta no fue destruído?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-la civilización si, el planeta no. dijo BezBez, los otros 2 asintieron.

-papá está muy enfermo, ya oyeron, las sailors irán. Dijo Zafiro.

-las sailors no van a poder hacer nada. Dijo ZereZere.

-no conocen la zona, no han peleado allí, el planeta cambia por órden del cristal para defenderse y cuando no hay heredero, queda así hasta que llegue alguno. Dijo ParaPara con calma.

\- ¿que podemos hacer?. Preguntó Diamante.

-iremos nosotros. Dijo JunJún.

\- ¿nosotros?. Preguntaron los 3 herederos del ctistal, las 4 niñas de las bolas de billar asintieron.

-después de todo lo que nos hicimos los unos a otros, no tenemos ninguna duda de que lo lograremos. Dijo ZereZere.

-es verdad, nos hicimos muchas cosas. Dijo Zafiro.

-estamos mas que calificados. Dijo Rini, los demás la miraron, 1 a 1 fueron asintiendo, los 7 sonrieron.

-hora de irnos. Dijo BezBez tomándole la mano a Diamante.

-a darkstorm. Dijo JunJún tomándole la mano a Zafiro.

-a buscar la cura. Dijo ZereZere tomándole la mano a Black Lady.

\- ¡bola de billar!.exclamaron las 4 amazonas, las bolas engrandecieron y empequeñecieron y los 7 niños, fueron como hermanos unidos por fin, a salvar a su padre.


	16. Chapter 16

Hooola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, creo que no, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Faltando poco para el final, muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, de verdad, se los agradezco.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un frabulloso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que tengamos aventuras con los nemesianos.

Yendo a buscar curas.

Al llegar al planeta Darkstorm, las bolas de billar dejaron salir a sus transportados, las amazonas salieron como si nada, pero eso no ocurrió con los príncipes herederos.

-hayhayhayhayhay, mi cabeza, señora, que mal me siento. Dijo Diamante, BezBez, lo miró preocupada.-

Lo lamento, pero creo que a alguien que no es amazona, el primer viaje en bola de billar no le sienta tan bien. Zafiro estaba verde, se alejó un poco de los demás, se inclinó y vomitó copiosamente, las amazonas cerraron los ojos, Black Lady gimió y se inclinó donde estaba.

-guácatela. Dijo JunJún.

-como se nota que no fue buena idea. Dijo ZereZere, ParaPara se acercó a su herana.

-ParaPara está preocupada ¿se puede hacer algo por los hermanos de ParaPara?. Preguntó la mas pequeña del cuarteto.

-pienso que si, una infusión de cerezos bastará ¿ZereZere?. Llamó BezBez con duda, la pelirroja asintió.

-a la órden. Dijo mientras corría por los senderos a buscar el árbol de cerezos, JunJún miró a Diamante, que se aguantaba a duras penas el estómago.

-no lo repimas, suéltalo. El joven se inclinó y vomitó cppiosamente.

-prefiero los aviones. Dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios, las niñas sonrieron.

-creo que el segundo viaje no será tan pesado. Dijo JunJún, Zafiro volvía al claro donde se hallaban los demás.

-espero yo, de vrrdad el segundo viaje sea mejor, si no, optaré por desaparecerme. Dijo el peli azul obscuro.

-pero si no puedes aprender a aparecerte hasta tener 16 de manera civil y 14 si eres guerrero. Dijo la peli rosa.

-pues, haré el intento. Dijo Zafiro, ZereZere regresó con las hojas de cerezos, las demás, miraron el sitio.

-bola de billar. Dijeron las 4 niñas, aparecieron 3 tazas, una tetera y unas ascuas ardientes, las amazonas se miraron.

-iré por agua. Dijo ZereZere, ParaPara negó.

-no hace falta, ParaPara se encarga ¡bola de billar!. La bola de billar azul se colocó en frente de la tetera y hechó una conntante cantidad de agua fresca de manantial, JunJún colocó las ascuas ardiendo y el agua comenzó a calentarse.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron a coro Zafiro, Black Lady y Diamante.

-son nuestra familia. Dijo BezBez.

-la familia nunca se abandona. Dijo JunJún, los ojos de los príncipes herederos se aguaron al ver el amor que las niñas comenzaban a profesarles, el cuidado y el cariño y se sintieron muy mal de haber sido tocados por el polvo de la discordia y todo lo que eso había llevado.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron los 3 a coro, la tetera comenzó a humear de repente, las amazonas se pusieron en plan de servir el te y así lo hicieron, los príncipes se tomaron la infusión y la mejora fue casi instantánea, las bolas de billar, recogieron las tazas, la tetera y todo lo demás, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady se sacudiron el pasto de las ropas y miraron su alrededor.

-esto se ve muy obscuro. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos Li.

-es porque este es el aspecto de defensa. Dijo JunJún, las demás asintieron, Zafiro entrecerró los ojos.

-díganme ¿Qué hace el aspecto defensivo?. Preguntó el peli aul obscuro, las chicas los miraron.

-como defensa del planeta, existen los 3 caminos. Dijo BezBez comenzando la explicación.

-el bosque de las pesadillas, el de la sangre y el de la energía. Dijo ZereZere.

-la cueva de los condenados. Dijo JunJún.

-y el camino de los sueños. Dijo ParaPara, Rini negó confundida.

-no entiendo lo que pasa, no entiendo la defensa de estos lugares. Dijo la mas pequeña de los hermanos.

-verán, el bosque de las pesadillas se activa si tu te sales del camino. Dijo BezBez.

-si te pierdes en el camino de los sueños, te vas a quedar atrapado en tus fantasías. Dijo ZereZere.

-y en la cueva de los condenados, la cueva buscará matarte por todos los medios. Dijo la peli verde.- ¿d

Onde está la cura?. Preguntó Diamante.

-la cura se encuentra en el interior del bosque de las pesadillas, es una rara flor morado lechozo con blanco lechozo llamada yumudún. Dijo BezBez.

-bien, entonces, manos a la obra. Dijo Diamante.

-no es tan sencillo. Dijo JunJún.

-pase lo que pase, no deben tocar el suelo. Dijo la peliverde, los chicos asintieron.

-entendido, no tocar el suelo. Dijo Zafiro, las niñas se pusieron en camino y los niños, las siguieron hacia el interior del bosque de las pesadillas.

Cristal se hallaba junto a un médidico, de ojos, cabellos y bola de billar verde, la bola de billar, flotaba alrededor del doctor.

-el rey ingirió de alguna manera una escencia de bardabrida. Dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Preguntó Phanton.

-la bardavbrida, es una planta que infecta la sangre y la va haciendo tóxica, morirá en poco tiempo si no se le da una cura. Dijo el médico amazona.

\- ¿Qué puede curarlo?. Preguntó Darlet con suma preocupación.

-solo pueden curarlo

2 cosas, la escama de una sirena, que es capaz de manejar una perla y una flor exótica del planeta darkstorm llamada yumudún Phanton asintió.

-yo irpe por ella. Dijo sin mas, el peli verde lo miró.-

Me temo que no será posible que vaya ninguno de ustedes. Dijo finalmente, los nemesianos lo miraron.-los amazonas sonmos los p´

Únicosque pueden pasar dentro del bosque, los otros, que lo intenten, serán atrppados en las distintas trampas del mismo, que los matarán poco a poco. Dijo el.-

¿no podgemos haceg nada?¿mi magido mogigá?. Preguntó la peli morado.-me temo que si, las amazonas e

Stán muertas, pocos quedamos, no hay ndie que pueda ir. Dijo, Darlet miró a Sims que había entrado de un tirón.-los

Niños no están majestad. Dijo finalmente, los 4 adultos se colocaron las manos en la boca, reprimiendo un grito de horror.

\- ¿no están?¿ninguno?¿los 7?. Preguntó Phanton.

-as, así es príncipe Phanton. Dijo el mayordomo, la reina se dejó caer en la silla.

-los niños no están. Dijo poniéndose las manos en el rostro.-disculpe

Majestad, tenía entendido que usted tenía solo 3 hijos. Dijo el amazona peli verde con tacto.

-no, tiene 7 hijos, los 3 que ella dio a luz y 4 amazonas que adoptaron recientemente. El amazonas abrió los ojos como platos.

¿4 niñas?¿Las hermanas Magorian?preguntó conmocionado.

-así es ¿Cómo las conoces?. Preguntó Phanton.

-ellas son las hijas de los 2 amazonas que eran la guardia personal de la reina, junto a las hermanas Aisimerta. Explicó el amazonas, los demás asintieron.-los chicos no están

. dijo Darlet, Phanton sonrió.

-no se si besarlos o castigarlos cuando vuelvan. Dijo con calma forzada.

-yo segugo los castigo. Dijo la reina, el médico la miró.

-solo puedo retrasar lo inevitalle majestad, pero su milagro, ya viene en camino. Dijo el con forzada calma.

Los 7 niños llegaron al inicio del primero grupo de árboles, los troncos azules, tenían horrorosos rostros, los hermanos Li tragaron saliva.

¿no están vivos?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-no, son demonios que fueron hechos árboles, por eso, los rostros. Dijo BezBez, Rini tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-si que eran feos. Dijo sin mas, las amazonas rieron.

-un poco, demsiado. Dijo JunJún, los niños comenzaron a caminar sobre el sendero, mirando las ramas secas de los árboles, de repente, se vio una sombra.

\- ¡alto!. Exclamó BezBez.

\- ¿que?¿que pasa?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-no de muevan. Dijo JunJún con calma, haciendo menos ruido que nunca.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Rini señalando lo que se movía.

-son sombras, los minstros de aquí, cada sueño se vuelve una sombra y solo los amazonas, podemos controlarlos, aparte del heredero del cristal, claro está, pero sin amazonas y sin nadie, las sombras quedan libres para matar y destruír, que es lo que hacen cuando están solas. Dijo ZereZere.

-ajá ¿Cómo podemos hacer que no nos maten?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-sencillo, nosotras tenemos que domarlas. Dijo JunJún.

-pero son muchas, muchísimas. Dijo Diamante.

-entonces, préstense a pelear, pero haga lo imposible por no salirde del camino. Dijo ParaPara, los niños asintieron, las amazonas dieron un paso hacia adelante, con sus bolas de billar rodeándolas.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Llamaron las 4 al tiempo, extendieron la palma derecha y las lanzaron al biento, las bolas debillar comenzaron a chocar y a chocar con las sombra, definiéndolas, convirtiéndolas en monstros aterradores, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, se tragaron el miedo y comenzaron a pelear de igual forma, en un momento dado, un hada demoniaca, tomó a la pequeña peli rosa de ojos rojos y la lanzó hacia los árboles, Rini gritó de dolor y horror al ver como las ramas se estiraban como envejecidos dedos y la atrapaban.

\- ¡Riiiiniiiiiii!. Exclamaron a coro Diamante y Zafiro, mieando con horror, como su hermana se avejentaba rápidamente, BezBez, se acercó al árbol y de un solo rayo rojo, emitido del palo de billar, liberó a la princesa nemesiana.

Lo siento. Dijo Rini, la pelirroja la miró.

no te confíes de las sombras, son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan. Dijo, Rini asintió y siguieron la pelea, fueron avanzando lentamente, hacia el corazón del bosque hasta que finalmente, llegaron a un claro, donde se veía alumbrada por la luz de luna, la hermosa flor yumudún y al lado del arbusto, alguien que no se esperaban, las amazonas y los príncipes se quedaron anonadadas al mirar a la persona, mas de inmediato, tuvieron que saltar, porque unas almejas gigantescas intentaron atraparlas, pero los príncipes nemesianos, no tubieron tanta suerte.


End file.
